Letzte Worte
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Wenn ein Mitglied des Team seine letzten Worte mit Bedacht wählen muss, welche wären es und wer würde sie zu wem sagen? Individuelle Serie von One-Shots.
1. Gibbs an Abby

**Titel:** Letzte Worte

**Originaltitel:** Last Words

**Autor: **Trivette Lover Heather

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Pairing:** verschiedene

**Kategorie: **Angst/Tragödie

**Rating:** PG-12

**Warnung:** Death-Fic

**Inhalt: **Wenn ein Mitglied des Team seine letzten Worte mit Bedacht wählen muss, welche wären es und wer würde sie zu wem sagen? Individuelle Serie von One-Shots.

**Ü/N:** Ich liebe diese One-Shots. Ich kann immer wieder beim Lesen weinen. Speziell, wenn mein Liebling Tony einer der Hauptcharaktere ist. Hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Wortanzahl:** 192 Wörter

**Gibbs an Abby**

Als sie ihn umdrehte, erwartete sie, dass er mit seinen blauen Augen zu ihr hochsehen würde und ihr sagen wird, dass alles gut wird. Es gab keine Person auf der Welt, die diesen Satz sagen konnte und tatsächlich ihre Nerven beruhigte. Aber als sie seinen Körper umdrehte, war alles, was sie sah die Wunde, seine Augen waren kaum offen und die Worte, die aus seinem Mund kamen, waren nicht diese, die sie hören musste.

Er hob seinen Arm und zog sie näher. Dann flüsterte er leise und küsste langsam ihre Lippen.

Tony und McGee trafen ein und schnell, aber auch vorsichtig zogen sie sie beiseite. Sie hörte etwas das wie Flüche klang, als sie ihre Finger an ihre Lippen hielt. Sie hörte nicht den Kraftausdruck, den Tony zu Ducky sagte, als er das Labor betrat. Sie hörte nicht wie Ziva versuchte sie zu beruhigen, nicht Tony, nicht McGee. Alles was Abby sehen konnte, war das Blut das ihre Hände bedeckte, alles was sie fühlen konnte, waren seine sanften Lippen auf ihren und alles was sie hören konnte, waren seine letzten vier Wort für sie.

"Ich habe dich geliebt."

Ende


	2. Gibbs an Tony

**Wortanzahl:** 140 Wörter

**Gibbs an Tony**

Er hatte ihn geliebt, ihn vergöttert und nichts Geringeres als den Mann verehrt. Aber hier war er, wurde in seinen Armen hin- und hergewiegt, in einer kalten dunklen Straße, kaum atmend.

"Boss, ich habe es gemeldet ... kannst du nur - kannst du nur etwas länger durchhalten?"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Er war es gewöhnt keine Antworten zu bekommen, nur Blicke, aber nun, seine Augen waren geschlossen, und alles was Tony wollte diese Augen noch ein einziges Mal zu sehen. Ein einziger Blick. 

Genau dann nahm Gibbs einen langen schwerfälligen Atemzug und öffnete seine Augen für diese letzten Sekunden. Und es waren diese letzten Sekunden, die Tony immer und immer wieder in seinem Geist wiederholen würde in den kommenden Jahren und er würde sie mehr wertschätzen als jedes Wort, dass sein Freund je gesagt haben könnte.

Ende


	3. Jenny an Gibbs

**Wortanzahl:** 117 Wörter

**Jenny an Gibbs**

"Jen, verdammt, warum kannst du nicht einmal auf mich hören?" Er zog seine Jacke, in einem Versuch Druck auf die Wunden auszuüben, aus, aber er wusste es hatte keinen Zweck. Er hatte Wunden wie diese gesehen und war überrascht, sogar diese letzten Momente mit ihr zu haben.

"Jethro..."

Er wollte ihr sagen, das sie nicht sprechen sollte, um ihre Kraft zu sparen, aber Ari wusste, wohin er zielen musste, und er hatte einen Volltreffer geschafft. Sein Kopf hing tief und er wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange weg. "Jen."

"Wir ... wir werden immer - Paris haben." Sie hustete ein wenig, schaffte aber ein kleines Lächeln, bevor sie letztendlich die Augen schloss.

Ende


	4. Tony an Gibbs

**Wortanzahl:** 196 Wörter

**Tony an Gibbs**

"Wage es nicht einmal daran zu denken." Gibbs starrte herunter auf seinen Agenten, der keuchend nach Luft schnappte. "DiNozzo ... Tony hast du das mitbekommen? Lass dich davon nicht besiegen."

"Kann nicht - atmen, Boss."

Gibbs versuchte nicht ängstlich auszusehen, aber die Angst bedeckte sein Gesicht. "Atmen Tony ... lass es nicht gewinnen."

"Ich ver-liere." Er bekam einen Hustenanfall, was Gibbs veranlasste nach seiner Hand zu greifen und sie fest zu drücken.

"Es ist nicht vorbei Tony."

"Danke-B-b-oss."

Er ließ den Kopf auf seine beiden Hände fallen, er wusste dies war es. "Für was DiNozzo?"

"Al-l-les."

"_Du_ hast alles getan Tony, du hast gelernt, du bist gewachsen, _du_ hast es getan, nicht ich."

Tony versuchte seinen Kopf zu schütteln; sein Boss nahm Komplimente nie gut an.

Seine Atemzüge wurden immer kürzer und Gibbs griff fester seine Hand.

"Du kannst gehen DiNozzo, du musst nicht mehr für mich kämpfen."

"Wollte nicht-wollte dich nicht enttäuschen Boss."

Gibbs lächelte und blickte auf ihn herab. "Das hast du nie Sohn."

Tony lächelte als Antwort, den Griff um seine Hand erwidern.

"Danke ... d-d-Dad."

Und mit einem letzten, kurzen Atemzug löste sich der Griff um seine Hand.

Ende


	5. McGee an Tony

**Wortanzahl:** 314 Wörter

**McGee an Tony**

Der Messergriff war alles was Tony zurückblickte, als er neben seinem Freund niederkniete. Er beobachtete, wie das Blut begann McGees Kinn entlang zufließen und versuchte es mit seiner Krawatte wegzuwischen, aber es kam immer wieder.

"Sieht nicht so schlimm aus Bambino." Er machte sich selbst etwas vor und McGee wusste es.

"Hat Spaß gemacht solange es dauerte.", bot McGee an, als er leicht sein Kinn hob und so auch den Messergriff besser zeigte.

"Ah!", wiederholte Tony, frustriert von der Situation in der er sich befand. Er konnte nichts tun, außer zu warten. "Was lässt dich denken, dass du aufgeben kannst Bambino, Gibbs wird dich umbringen, wenn du stirbst ... tatsächlich wird er mich wohl auch töten, darum wage es nicht zu sterben."

McGee schaffte ein Lächeln, aber das Blut, das nun einen Weg seinen Hals herunter gefunden hatte, war alles was Tony sah. "Er ... wird dich nicht umbringen ... er mag dich Tony."

Tony begann sich zu Gibbs umzuschauen, er brauchte ihn, _nein_, er wollte, dass jemand mit ihm hier war, er wollte nicht alleine einen Agenten verlieren. "Er mag mich vielleicht, aber er liebt dich Bambino, du hast ihn mehr beeindruckt als ich es jemals könnte, vertrau mir."

McGees Augen begannen sich zu schließen und Tony fing an ihn zu schütteln. "Nicht Bambino ... nicht, komm schon!"

"Es ... tut weh"

"Ich weiß es tut weh, aber Hilfe kommt schon, bleib dran." Er setzte sein Flehen fort, aber ohne Erfolg.

"Du warst mein Freund ..." Und in diesem Moment schloss McGee seine Augen und Tony kämpfte darum ihn zu wecken.

"Nicht warst McGee ... ich bin." Er setzte sich wieder auf seine Fersen und nahm den Anblick vor sich auf. "Und selbst der Tod wird daran nichts ändern Bambino." In diesen Moment kam Gibbs und legte eine Hand auf Tonys Schulter. Und keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort.

Ende


	6. Ziva an McGee und Tony

**Wortanzahl:** 268 Wörter

**Ziva an McGee und Tony**

Die Schüsse kamen so schnell und McGee hatte noch nie einen Körper so schnell fallen gesehen. Nachdem er zurück geschossen hatte, fand er sich an Zivas Seite wieder. Er griff nach seinem Handy, aber Ziva packte seinen Arm.

"Zu spät McGee."

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Ich werde es melden ... lass mich los." Er zog sich zurück, als sie ihren Griff lockerte. Als er fertig war, warf er sein Telefon weg und zog seine Jacke aus um sie zu zudecken. "Ruhig Ziva ... ruhig."

"G-ge-gefallen McGee ..."

Er seufzte, stimmte aber zu. "Alles."

Er konnte sie kaum hören und hielt sein Ohr ganz nah an ihr Gesicht. "Mach ich." Er akzeptierte ihren Wunsch und sie saßen leise da, ihre Hand haltend bis es vorbei war.

Tony kam an der Seite von Gibbs Augenblicke später an und kniete langsam nieder. "Ist sie gegangen Bambino?"

Er nickte. "Vor wenigen Minuten ... aber sie äh, wollte, dass ich dir etwas gebe."

"Was? McGee, was?" Er war frustriert von dieser Situation und schnappte nach seinem Freund.

"Sie bat mich dir, das zu geben ..." McGee beugte sich vor und küsste Tony auf die Wange, dann bewegte er sich weg, erwartend, dass Tony gewalttätig reagieren würde, aber er tat es nicht. Er kam nur näher an Zivas Seite und küsste sie zurück auf die Wange.

"Besser spät als nie, huh?" Er lachte ein wenig und kämpfte mit den Tränen, als Gibbs seinen beiden Männer vom Boden hoch half, seine Arme um ihre Schultern schlang und Worte des Trostes sprach, welche keiner von ihnen je vergessen wird.

Ende


	7. Abby an Gibbs

**Wortanzahl:** 229 Wörter

**Abby an Gibbs**

Daran, was während der Sekunden nach dem Schuss passierte, konnte sich Gibbs nicht richtig erinnern. Er wusste, dass er seine Waffe öfter als nötig abgefeuert hatte und er erinnerte sich, dass er so ein Verlangen hatte zu weinen wie bisher nur einmal zuvor in seinem Leben. Er war immer in einer Weise dankbar gewesen, dass er nicht da war um Kelly sterben zu sehen, wissend das kein Vater dies jemals miterleben sollte. Aber in diesen Sekunden, vor den Sekunden, an die er sich nicht erinnern kann, hat er in der Tat dies erlebt, wovor er sich immer gefürchtet hat.

Abby trug Weiß und das Rot verfärbte ihre Kleidung. Er warf das Kuscheltier weg, um neben ihr auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen, seine Hände fest auf ihre Wunde drückend, die ganze Zeit bettelnd, dass sie bei ihm blieb.

"Abs, halt durch."

"Gibbs?", sagte sie, als sie darum kämpfte ihre Augen zu öffnen.

"Ich bin es Abs, du wirst wieder okay werden." Er streichelte ihr Gesicht mit seiner freien Hand.

Sie sah hoch in seine Augen und sah Tränen, letztendlich ihn mit einem Versprechen zurücklassend.

"Es wird alles gut werden."

Er konnte beinahe fühlen wie die Wärme ihren Körper verließ und außer den letzten Worten, die sie zu ihm sprach, gab es nur ein einziges Geräusch, dass er hörte und das war sein Herz, dass brach.

Ende


	8. Tony an Ziva

**Wortanzahl:** 636 Wörter

**Tony an Ziva**

Ziva wusste genau was als nächstes passierte. Sie hatte genügend Todesfälle in ihrem Leben miterlebt, also warum erstarrte sie während diesem einem? Immerhin, sie kannte ihn nicht so lange wie die anderen geliebten Menschen, die sie verloren hatte.

"Ziva!! Ziva!! Genug jetzt!"

Ihr Kopf schoss nach oben und sie rannte an Gibbs Seite. "Bleib hier bei ihm, ich werde ihn verfolgen ... wehe du stirbst, bevor ich zurückkomme, DiNozzo."

"Verstanden, Boss", antwortete er, sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen.

Sie hatte ihn nicht zugedeckt oder Druck auf seine Wunde ausgeübt oder beruhigende Worte angeboten. Sie blieb erstarrt.

"Ziva - halte mich am Leben bis der Boss wieder da ist - oder ich werde nie das Ende davon hören." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und presste sie fest gegen seine Wunde, dann schrie er praktisch vor Schmerz. "Du kennst deine eigene Stärke nicht Ziva..."

Sie legte ihre andere Hand darauf. "Was soll das bedeuten?"

"Lass uns nicht streiten, nicht jetzt." Er schielte auf seine Wunde und registrierte dazu auch die Höhe seiner Schmerzen, die er spürte.

"Ich werde dich schon am Leben erhalten ... nun, was hast du versucht zu sagen mit ich weiß nicht wie stark ich bin?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und lachte ein wenig trotz seines Schmerzes. "Nein, es ist eine Redewendung ... bitte, versprich mir, wenn ich sterbe, wirst du besser im Englischen werden."  
Sie nickte. "Nummer 1, du wirst nicht sterben, denn wenn es hart auf hart kommt, übersteht es der Harte. ... richtig?"

"Ha! Ja ... ich bin so stolz auf ..." Er legte seinen Kopf zurück und wand sich vor Schmerzen. "Gott, es tut weh."

"Nur atmen, Tony, atme." Sie imitierte ein Atmungsgeräusch und Tony lächelte.

"Klar, nun atmest du so direkt vor mir ... wenn ich es nicht genießen kann."

Sie ignorierte seinen Kommentar und fuhr damit fort Druck auszuüben, aber sie wurde besorgt als die Farbe sein Gesicht verließ und er anfing zu zittern. "Bin ich es oder wird der Asphalt kälter?"

"Nur du Tony, hör zu, du musst dies für mich bekämpfen ... verstanden?" Sie hob seinen Kopf um in seine Augen zu sehen. "Verstehst du? Tony, kämpfe."

Er nickte, sagte aber nichts. Sie passte den Druck wieder neu an und griff nach ihrem Davidstern um ihn zu küssen, ein stilles Gebet schickend.

"Sag ... sag dem Boss, es tut mir leid."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Du weißt wie er über Entschuldigungen denkt, Tony."

"Du hast Recht... sag ihm ... dann, ich liebe ihn, er wird es dir niemals glauben ..."

"Er wird ... wenn du es ihm selbst sagst, nun hör auf ... atme einfach nur für mich, komm schon."

Er versuchte ihrer Atmung zu folgen, bis es zu schwer für ihn wurde. "Du musst etwas wissen Ziva..." Sie stoppte ihre Versuche tief durchzuatmen und sah herunter auf sein Gesicht, bemerkend das seine Atmung immer schwerfälliger wurde.

"Was denn Tony?" Eine Träne fing an sich ihren Weg zu bahnen, als sie sich nach Gibbs umsah.

"Du bist ... du bist wunderschön, wenn du heldenhaft bist."

Sie lachte leicht. "Danke dir Tony, du bist süß, wenn du stirbst."

"Schau ... ich wusste es schon immer." Er begann heftig zu husten und nachdem zu schnappen, was seine letzten Atemzüge sein würden.

"Wusstest was Tony?" Sie hielt nun seine Hand und lehnte über ihn um in seine Augen zu sehen.

"Ich wusste immer, dass du mich magst." Und er nahm einen letzten Atemzug mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Sie begann leise zu weinen, dann ein kurzes Schluchzen, bevor sie antwortete. "Ditto. (Ü/N: Gleichfalls.)"

Als Gibbs sein Rennen verlangsamte und ankam, wusste er es. Er zog sie vom Boden hoch und nahm sie in seine Arme, als sie weinte. "Er konnte noch nie gut Anordnungen folgen." Er lächelte leicht, dann schloss er sich seiner Agentin in ihren Tränen an.

Ende

Ü/N: Ich liebe dieses Kapitel! Es ist das erste, wo ich beinahe weinen musste *schnell tränen wegwisch und benutztes taschentuch versteck* Vielleicht hatte ich darum solche Probleme das Kapitel zu übersetzen. Hmm....


	9. Ducky an Gibbs

**Wortanzahl:** 184 Wörter

**Ducky an Gibbs**

Gibbs wiegte seinen Freund dicht an seinen Körper gedrückt hin und her. "Du hältst durch, hörst du mich?"

Der Doktor nickte mit all der Energie, die er hatte. Er hatte ein paar Mal versucht seinen Mund zum sprechen zu öffnen, aber er konnte es nicht. Er wusste immer was zu sagen war, wie es zu sagen war und wann man es sagen musste, aber nun wo es um sein Leben ging, kämpfte er darum seine letzte Worte zu wählen, die er jemals äußern wurde.

"Jethro..:"

Sein Freund hielt ihn fester, um ihn zu versichern, dass er da war. "Duck, nicht reden."

Er öffnete seine Augen für ein paar Augenblicke, bevor er sie wieder schloss. Dieser Kreislauf wiederholte sich bis er seine Hand verflochten mit der seines Freundes fand.

"Weil ich das Leben geliebt habe..." Er stoppte um Kraft zu sammeln und fuhr fort. "So habe ich kein Leid zu sterben... auf wiedersehen mein geliebter Junge ..." Letztendlich__schloss er seine Augen und seine Hand wurde schlaff.

Gibbs zog seinen Freund enger und küsste sanft seine Stirn. "Schlaf gut mein Freund."

Ende

Ü/N: Na, wer weiß, wenn Ducky in seinen letzten Minuten zitiert hat?

Es ist Amelia Burr, eine amerikanische Dichterin des 20. Jh.

Das Originalzitat ist...

"Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die."


	10. McGee an Gibbs

**Wortanzahl:** 188 Wörter

**McGee an Gibbs**

Gibbs drehte sich schnell um, als er den Schuss hörte und er konnte seinen Agenten auffangen, bevor dieser zu Boden stürzte. Er legte ihn so sanft wie möglich nieder.

"Tim ... Tim?"

Er bekam keine Antwort und er erwartete auch keine. Er bereitete einen Verband vor und bedeutete DiNozzo, dass er sich beeilen sollte. Tony kam an und wartete auf Befehle.

"Wir müssen ihn mitnehmen, keine Zeit für einen Krankenwagen, hol das Auto!"

Gibbs hob McGee auf seine Schultern und saß neben ihm hinten im Wagen als Tony fuhr, schneller als Gibbs es jemals gekonnt hätte.

"Wir holen dir Hilfe McGee ... halte durch verdammt noch mal."

McGee begann zu sich zu kommen. "Ah...", schrie er fast vor Schmerzen.

"Ruhig, ruhig..." Gibbs versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. "Du wurdest getroffen; wir bringen dich ins Krankenhaus."

"Ich werde sterben..."

"Die Hölle wirst du! Hörst du mich, weiteratmen McGee."

Er begann langsam wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, aber davor sagte er leise. "Wie habe ich mich gemacht, Boss?"

Gibbs lächelte leicht. "Du warst gut, Junge, du warst gut."

Und alles was Gibbs und Tony blieb, waren Erinnerungen.

Ende


	11. Ziva an Gibbs

**Wortanzahl:** 135 Wörter

**Ziva an Gibbs**

Gibbs beobachtete wie Ziva fiel und konnte nichts tun, aber er brachte sich so schnell wie möglich dorthin. Seine Beine beförderten ihn beinahe an ihr vorbei als er stoppte und niederkniete.

"Du wirst wieder gesund, hörst du mich?"

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und lächelte. "Dinge funktionieren nicht so wie du willst, nur weil du es befiehlst Gibbs."

Er lächelte zurück. "Ich mag es zu denken das sie es tun ... nun halt den Mund, wir bringen dich ins Krankenhaus."

"Ich bin fertig."

"Du bist nicht fertig, bis ich es sage ... nun lass den Quatsch, bevor ich dich feuere."

Als er sie in seinen Armen trug, zog sie ihn plötzlich herunter für einen Kuss.

"Warum siehst du so überrascht aus?"

Sie lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal an. "Du hast zurück geküsst."

Ende


	12. Ziva an Tony II

**Wortanzahl:** 294 Wörter

**Ziva an Tony II**

Die beiden saßen einander gegenüber und starrten ziellos vor sich hin, Ziva vermied den Blickkontakt so gut wie möglich.

"Warum siehst du mich nicht an... ich meine, wenn wir sterben kann ich zumindest sterbend in die Augen einer schö... ich meine einer Frau sehen."

Sie lächelte und sah hoch. "Nun, ich sehe lieber in die Augen des Mannes, der für uns einen Weg hier heraus findet."

Er blickte sich um. "Glaubst du nicht, dass ich daran arbeite?"

"Shhh, sie kommen her."

Die zwei Männer kamen langsam herein, aber ihr Ziel war schnell erreicht. Als sie gingen, lag Ziva nach Luft schnappend da und Tony versuchte verzweifelt sich zu befreien.

"Ziva ... halte durch, ich versuche ... nur noch ein paar Minuten ... bitte, halte durch."

Ihm war es möglich eine Hand frei zu bekommen um somit die andere zu befreien und schnell löste er ihre Fesseln. "Diese verdammten Seile lösten sich nicht schneller ... kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Sie nickte. "Das tue ich."

"Ich werde uns hier heraus bringen..."

"Zu spät für m-m-ich ... du gehst." Sie griff sein Hemd und bedeutete ihm zu gehen.

"Ich kann dich nicht zurücklassen, Gibbs würde mich töten."

"Du kannst mich auch nicht tragen ... darum geh ... lass mich gehen."

Tony schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich will dich nicht gehen lassen ... nicht bevor ich dich jemals hatte."

Sie lächelte leicht. "Dann seh' in meine Augen, Tony."

Er nickte, sein Gesicht näher an ihres bringend, teilten die Beiden einen Moment der Stilel, den er nie vergessen würde.

"Lass mich gehen." Sie sprach leise, ihren letzten Atemzug nehmend und legte ihren Kopf in seine Hand.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das je tun werde, Ziva, ich glaube nicht, dass ich es je tun werde."

Ende


	13. McGee an Abby

**Wortanzahl:** 344 Wörter

**McGee an Abby**

"McGee!" Sie schrie fast, als sie sah wie er vor sie sprang, das Blut durchnässte sein weißes Hemd, schneller als sie es jemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

"McGee, McGee, McGee?!" Verzweifelt wiederholte sie sich immer wieder, nicht sicher was sie sonst sagen konnte.

"Ich bin o-okay Abby ... r-r-ruf Gibbs ..."

"Gibbs?! McGee ich muss einen Krankenwagen rufen ... dann werde ich Gibbs rufen."

"Er kann z-z-üruck kommen ... Ich kann dich jetzt nicht beschützen .... ruf Gibbs." Sie rannte herum und wählte beide Nummern, dann kehrte sie schnell an seine Seite zurück mit einem T-Shirt. "McGee, oh mein Gott, stirb nicht ... bitte?!"

Er hob seine Waffe. "N-ni-nimm sie ... falls er zurück kommt."

Sie packte seine Waffe mit einer Hand und bedeckte seine Wunde mit der anderen. Sie beugte sich über ihn. "Bleib bei mir McGee."

Er starrte hoch zu ihr und lächelte.

"Was könnte es unter diesen Umständen gerade zu lachen geben?!"

"Meine Güte ... Bist du schön."

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Danke McGee."

Mit all seiner Kraft hiefte er sich hoch und küsste sie sanft, nur um vor Schmerzen zurückzufallen. "Ah!"

"McGee warum musstest du das tun?" Sagte sie, ein kleines Kissen unter seinen Kopf schiebend.

"Es war es wert ..."

"Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit um mich anzubaggern McGee ... wenn Gibbs hereinspaziert, bekommst du große Schwierigkeiten."

Er versuchte zu lachen, aber stattdessen kam ein Husten , Blut fand nun einen Weg sein Kinn herunter. "Du hast recht ... Ich war nie gut genug für ihn ... oder dich..."

"Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?! Gibbs liebt dich ... und ich liebe dich." Sie hörte sich selbst auf, nicht glaubend die Wörter, die sie gerade gesprochen hatte, aber sie wiederholte sie trotzdem. Es fühlte sich richtig an. "Ich liebe dich McGee, hörst du mich? McGee?" Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sie fand keinen Herzschlag.

Als Gibbs ankam, rannte Abby in seine Arme, leise wiederholend "Ich liebte ihn" immer und immer wieder als sie weinte.

Ob McGee ihre letzten Worte gehört hatte, würde niemand je erfahren.

Ende


	14. Ducky an Gibbs II

**Wortanzahl:** 225 Wörter

**Ducky an Gibbs II**

Ducky hatte den Kampf mit der Krankheit gekämpft, und leistete seinen letzten Widerstand mit einem vertrauten Freund an seiner Seite.

"Jethro ... Ich dachte immer ich würde friedlich im Schlaf sterben."

Er stand über seinen Freund; er war jede Nacht, die er in diesem Krankenhausbett zubringen musste, bei ihm gewesen. "Wir alle hoffen darauf Duck." Dann ging er plötzlich aus dem Raum und sprach mit ein paar Ärzten. Er kehrte ein paar Augenblicke später zurück. "Wir bringen dich nach Hause."

Der Arzt verlor immer wieder das Bewusstsein und kam kaum zu sich als er sich in seinem eigenem Bett zu Hause wiederfand. "Ich bin ... ich bin zuhause?" 

Gibbs lächelte unter Tränen. "Nur das Beste für den Besten Duck."

Er hob seine Hand hoch in die Luft, unsicher wer in seiner Nähe war. Gibbs griff danach und nahm sie. "Ich bin hier, Duck."

"Ich bin müde ..."

Gibbs schaltete eine nahegelegene Lampe aus. "Du kannst schlafen." Er versuchte die Hand seines Freundes loszulassen, aber er konnte seinen Griff nicht lockern.

"Bleib Jethro."

"Ich werde..." Er beruhigte sich selbst und setzte sich. "Werde ich."

" Und ob ich schon wanderte im finsteren Tal ... fürchte ich kein Unglück ..."

Er hielt einen Augenblick inne und Gibbs schloß sich seinen Freund in seinen letzten Worte an.

"Denn du bist bei mir ..."

Ende

Ü/N: Und welches Zitat ist es diesmal? Dies ist das komplette Originalzitat...

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff comfort me.

Und ob ich schon wanderte im finsteren Tal, fürchte ich kein Unglück; denn Du bist bei mir, dein Stecken und Stab trösten mich.

Psalm 23,4 (auch als Hirtenpsalm bekannt)

Nebenbei, ich habe die Übersetzung der Lutherbibel genommen anstatt von der Schlachterbibel, da sie mir geläufiger ist.


	15. Gibbs an Jenny

**Wortanzahl:** Wörter

**Gibbs an Jenny**

"Hol Hilfe Tony ... Ich bleibe bei ihm."

"Du hättest ein Agent bleiben sollen Jen, du hast den Draht dafür."

"Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit um mit mir zu argumentieren Jethro... du wurdest angeschossen."

"Wirklich ... ist das der Grund, warum es so weh tut?" Sein Gesicht war bedeckt vor Schmerzen, aber er konnte sie trotzdem zum Lächeln bringen.

"Gib einen Sterbenden seinen letzten Wunsch Jen?"

"Wirst du aufhören Jethro, du wirst doch nicht sterben, nicht unter meiner Wache."

"Nun deine Wache klappt nicht so... weil ich es diesmal nicht überstehen werde." Er verlagerte sein Gewicht leicht, wissend seine letzten Atemzüge würden bald kommen. "Gib das Team DiNozzo ... er ist bereit ..."

Sie seufzte und nahm seine Hand um sie zu halten. "Das ist dein letzter Wunsch?"

"Nein ..." Er blickte zu ihr hinauf und gab ihr den Blick, den er immer nur ihr geschenkt hatte und sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Mein Herz war nicht das Gleiche seitdem du es hattest Jethro."

Er atmete tief. "Mein Herz war nicht das Gleiche, seit ich dich verloren habe ..." Er streckte die Hand aus um ihr Gesicht zu berühren und lächelte letztendlich. "Aber wenigstens hatte ich das Glück es zu besitzen ... selbst für eine kleine Weile ..."

Ende


	16. Jenny an Tony

**Wortanzahl:** 265 Wörter

**Jenny an Tony**

"Versprich mir etwas Tony ..."

Er nickte. "Jen, lass mich dir nicht etwas versprechen ... ich bin nicht sehr gut darin Versprechen zu halten..."

Sie versuchte ihn anzusehen, als er sie wiegte und er sie sanft auf ihren Hinterkopf küsste.

"Betrachte es dann als Befehl …"

"Nun, wenn du es so willst ..."

Tony sah wie sie begann ihre Augen zu schließen und versuchte sie etwas zu schütteln. "Direktor, du gehst nirgendwo hin.... mein Arsch ist in der Schlinge, wenn du stirbst und ich hasse Schlingen …"

Sie lächelte. "Versprich mir ..."

Er bewegte ihren Körper ein wenig, so dass sie ihn jetzt betrachtete. "Ja?"

"Erzähl es nicht Gibbs ..."

Er nickte wieder. "Werde ich nicht." Und damit sah er sich um und küsste sanft ihre Wange. "Jenny, gib nicht auf, du musst kämpfen. Gibbs kommt, er wird den Tag retten ... er rettet immer den Tag."

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nicht immer."

Tony war verwirrt, aber ignorierte die Antwort und schaukelte sie sanft, bis er Gibbs von weitem kommen sah. "Da kommt er ... ... Jenny... Jenny?"

"Sag es ihm nicht ..."

Er schaute sie konzentriert an. "Werde ich nicht, werde ich nicht."

"Sag es ihm nicht..." Sie wiederholte sich als sie ihren letzten Atemzug nahm, schlussendlich starrte sie nach oben als Gibbs über ihnen stand.

"Erzähle wem was nicht, Tony?" Er kniete nieder und nahm sie aus seinen Armen als er sie niederlegte.

Tony hatte sich selbst das Versprechen abgenommen niemals wieder Gibbs anzulügen und mit Tränen, die sich ihren Weg freikämpften, antwortete sie. "Dass sie mich liebt."

Ende

**Ü/N:** *sniff* Ich bin eigentlich kein Fan von Jenny und auch nicht von diesem Pairing, aber ich LIEBE dieses Kapitel.


	17. Tony an McGee

**Wortanzahl:** 194 Wörter

**Tony an McGee**

"McGee, ich werde es nicht machen ..."

Verzweifelt bedeckte er die Wunde seines Freundes. "Gib mir keine Sterberede Tony ... du wirst es machen ... Ambulanz ist auf dem Weg."

Tony schüttelte seinen Kopf und hustete leicht. "Denk daran ... auf ... diesen Weg ... wirst du nicht mehr ... der Bambino sein..."

"Halt den Mund Tony ... okay? ... Du wirst in Ordnung kommen und mich in null komma nichts wieder hänseln ... halte einfach durch..."

Er schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. "Oh treuer McGee ... ich mochte dich Bursche ... du hast Mumm, du musst nur ab und zu loslassen..."

"Hör auf mir Ratschläge zu geben als wenn du sterben wirst, den das wirst du nicht, darum halt den Mund."

Tony hob seine Hand hoch, die Wunde aufdeckend. "Ich denke, ich werde, Bambino."

"Du denkst falsch ... es ist schlimm, okay, aber es ist nicht so schlimm..."

"Hör zu..." Er atmete tief ein. "Du musst etwas tun ... für mich."

McGee nickte. "Alles damit du mit dieser Rührseligkeit aufhörst Tony."

Er lächelte leicht. "Pass auf den Boss auf..."

Und McGees Versprechen begann Augenblicke nachdem Gibbs an seiner Seite ankam.

Ende


	18. Abby an Tony

**Wortanzahl:** 318 Wörter

**Abby an Tony**

Tony hielt ihre Hand fest, aber er konnte nicht die Kraft finden um sie hochzuziehen.

"Sieh nicht nach unten!"

"Lass mich nicht los, Tony."

"Werde ich nicht Abs ... Gibbs würde mich umbringen."

Er schrie nach Hilfe, aber niemand kam. "Abby Süße, kannst du gar nicht hochklettern?"

Sie versuchte es, aber scheiterte schnell. "Ich kann nicht ... Tony, bitte, ich habe Angst."

Er beugte sich vor und versuchte ihre Hand mit seiner anderen Hand zu greifen. Aber dies verursachte, dass er beinahe selbst fiel. "Okay ... auf drei, ich werde ziehen, versuch es und hilf mir so gut du kannst, Abby."

"Tony warte ... was passiert, wenn ich falle?"

"Du wirst nicht fallen, Abs."

"Du wirst mit mir fallen." Sie blickte nach unten, schloss dann aber schnell die Augen, ihre Atemzüge wurden immer kürzer. "Du wirst nicht fallen ... ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen ..."

"Ich bin stark, erinnerst du dich? Vertrau mir einfach ... nun auf drei."

"Warte, warte ... wenn es nicht funktioniert ... fall nicht okay, lass mich gehen."

Er seufzte. "Abby!"

"Und erzähle jedem, dass ich sie liebe, okay, und viele Umarmungen?"

"Hör auf ... okay ... fertig bei drei..."

Die dritte Sekunde ist ein Vielfaches der Zeit die Tony nie wieder verwenden wird. Jeder Countdowns für den Rest seines Lebens endet entweder bei Eins oder bei Fünf, aber nie bei Drei. Er fühlte sich nie wieder so sehr wie ein Versager wie als diese drei Sekunden vorbei waren und als er in Gibbs Augen sehen musste, um es ihn zu sagen, wünschte er sich beinahe, er wäre mit ihr gefallen.

Mit jeder Umarmung und 'Ich liebe dich' die er gab, wusste er, dass sie nichts im Vergleich zu der Anmut waren, die sie mit ihren vermittelte. Er betete, dass eines Tages diese schreckliche Erinnerung an diese drei Sekunden und der Blick in Gibbs Augen ihn irgendwann loslassen würde.

Ende


	19. Kate an Gibbs

**Wortanzahl:** 231 Wörter

**Kate an Gibbs**

Gibbs kam innerhalb von Minuten beim Schauplatz an. Ihr Auto war fast vollständig zerstört und die Einheiten erreichten die Gegend. Er war am Boden und konnte sehen wie Blut durch ihr Haar sickerte. "Kate? Kate, kannst du mich hören?"

Er hörte ein Stöhnen, aber nichts anderes. "Ich werde dich hier herausholen, liege einfach still..." Er blickte sich in seiner Umgebung um und war sich nicht sicher, ob es einen einfachen Weg hier heraus gab. "Kate... ich komme von der anderen Seite..." Er konnte sehen wie ein Feuerwehrwagen in der Ferne ankam. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. "Sie kommen zur Hilfe ... wir werden dich hier herausholen, halte durch."

Gibbs half beim Herausziehen und er hatte wenige Körper gesehen, die mehr zerquetscht waren als ihrer. Aber nach seiner Ansicht schaffte sie es immer noch ihre Schönheit beizubehalten.

Als sie begannen loszufahren, rannte einer der Rettungssanitäter zurück. "Sind Sie Gibbs?"

"Ja."

"Sie fragt nach ihnen."

Er lief ihm hinter her und hielt an ihrer Seite an. "Kate, ich bin es." Er beugte sich mit seinem Ohr so dicht an ihr Gesicht wie möglich. Nachdem sie gesprochen hatte, bewegten sie sie schnell, während Gibbs sprachlos da stand. Tage nachdem er sie verloren hatte, hatte er nicht viel zu irgendjemanden gesprochen. Ihre letzte Worte klangen in seinen Gedanken nach, immer und immer wieder...

"Wir sehen uns im Himmel..."

Ende

Ü/N: *schüttel* Kibbs. Noch so ein Pairing, dass mich mehr gruselt den alles andere. Aber vielleicht gefällt es ja euch. :-)


	20. Tony an Abby

**Wortanzahl:** 305 Wörter

**Tony an Abby**

"Tony!" Abby hatte wenige Schreie ausgestoßen, die so laut wie dieser waren. Als er fiel, konnte sie sich nicht helfen als gleich neben ihn zu fallen.

Er griff nach seiner Waffe und schoss zurück, genau treffend. "Hab ihn."

Sie bemerkte kaum das Ende des Schusswechselns und setzte ihre Panik fort.

"Tony..."

"Ruhig Abs ... benutze mein Handy ..." Sie nahm es von seinem Gürtel und wählte hektisch.

Tony hob seinen Kopf um die Wunde zu sehen, dann ließ er seinen Kopf langsam zurück auf den Boden fallen. "Ich werde es nicht überstehen."

"Sag das nicht, komm schon, sag das nicht Tony... du wirst wieder okay sein, du wirst wieder okay sein."

Er lächelte, als er ihrem unkontrollierbarem Redeschwall zuhörte, er liebte das.

"Ich werde dich vermissen Abs..."

"Nicht Tony, komm schon, halte durch und ich verspreche dir du wirst mich nie wieder vermissen..."

"Versprochen?"

"Ich verspreche es dir, nun hör auf zu sprechen und spare deine Kraft, zumindest sagen sie das immer wieder in den Filmen..."

"Du bekommst nun ein Filmfan, Abs?"

Sie lächelte auf ihn herunter. "Sei einfach leise .... psst." Sie streichelte sein Haar als sein Kopf in ihrem Schoß lag. "Pssst."

"Mir ist k-k-alt."

Sie drückte sich näher an ihn heran. "Ich weiß, es ist okay... ich werde mich um dich kümmern."

"Du bist süß..."

Sie lächelte und kämpfte gegen den Drang zu schluchzen, aber schaffte es nicht.

"Mach eine Sache ... für mich...?"

Sie sah herunter, ihre Augen forderten auf fortzufahren. "Führe den Boss zu Filmen aus ... immer wieder in einer Weile ... er muss wirklich mehr herauskommen...."

Er versuchte zu lachen, aber sein nächster Atemzug kam nicht mehr. Ihr war es möglich ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn zugeben und eine letzte Sache zu sagen, bevor sie ihn mitnahmen.

"Du bist ebenfalls süß, Tony."

Ende

**Ü/N:** Hach, meine beiden Lieblinge. *sniff* Zwar ist es mehr freundschaftlich, aber trotzdem befriedigt es etwas meinen inneren Tabby-Shipper. Hoffe es gefällt euch auch. :-)


	21. Kate an Tony

**Wortanzahl:** 268 Wörter

**Kate an Tony**

"Das ist es ..."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, nein ist es nicht."

"Es ist."

"Es ist es nicht."

"Es ist."

"Kate! Dies ist nicht die Zeit zum Streiten ... nun hör auf zu reden. Ich werde Hilfe holen."

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach seinem Arm aus und zog ihn beinahe mit auf den Boden neben sich. Er drehte sich um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden und fand sich auf ihr wieder, sein Gesicht dicht an ihres.

"Verlass mich nicht..."

Er versuchte sich hochzuhiefen, aber sie zog ihn zurück zu ihr, ihn durch einen sanften Kuss fesselnd.

"Kate ... ich ... ich muss..." Er wurde unterbrochen als sie ihn ein weiteres mal zog. "... Hilfe holen." Er bewegte sich sanft zu ihrer Seite als ihr Griff sich lockerte. "Ich werde gleich wiederkommen, ich verspreche es."

"Nicht ... Tony..."

"Ich gebe hier die Befehle ... darum musst du überleben bis ich wiederkomme, verstanden?"

Sie lächelte leicht. "Du wirst nicht einmal dieses Kuss kommentieren?"

Er errötete leicht. "Nun ist wirklich nicht die Zeit dafür... aber wenn du mich dann ... gehen lässt, dann ja, er war _fantastisch_.... nun lieg still ... ich werde gleich zurück sein."

Sie nickte. "Du warst ebenfalls nicht so schlecht Tony."

Als er zurückkam, bereute er seine Wahl sie zurückzulassen. Die Erinnerung an ihren einzigen und letzten Kuss, den sie teilten, war es nicht wert sie in diesen Momenten allein zu lassen. Und als Gibbs ankam, erweichte sein Herz noch mehr. Wäre es eine andere Zeit, ein anderer Ort gewesen, wunderte er sich, wie fantastisch es gewesen hätte sein können ... sie zu lieben.

Ende


	22. Tony an Gibbs II

**Wortanzahl:** 346 Wörter

**Tony an Gibbs II**

Es gibt eine Handvoll von Momenten in meinem Leben, die ich täglich versuche zu vergessen. Diese Momente verursachen, dass meine Brust schmerzt und mein Magen sich umdreht. Jeder hat diese Momente im Leben und sie könnten darüber reden, an ihnen arbeiten, sie loslassen. Aber der folgende ist eine Zeit, den ich nicht in diesem Ort mit den Erinnerungen von Shannon und Kelly, von den Männern, die ich im Kampf verloren habe oder der Moment, in dem ich Kate verloren habe, verstecken kann. Diese Erinnerung lässt Fragen in meinem Geist zurück, für die ich niemals eine Antwort finden werde...

"Hol Hilfe McGee ... jetzt!"

McGee wünschte sich, dass er nicht hier wäre um es mit zu erleben, aber er sah wieder und wieder wie auf Tony eingestochen wurde und genauso wie ich, war er hilflos es aufzuhalten. "Werd ich Boss..." Er antwortet schnell und rannte schneller wie ich ihn jemals rennen gesehen habe.

Ich zog mein Hemd aus und riss es in Stücke, wickelte Verbände um jede Wunde, die ich sehen konnte. Das Blut war schrecklicher als alles andere was ich jemals gesehen hatte. Zumindest bis er es sagte...

"Ich will nicht ... ich will nicht sterben, Boss..."

Er fing an seinen Kopf langsam zu schütteln und ich legte meine Hand auf seine Stirn um ihn zu beruhigen. "Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen Tony ... das werde ich nicht."

Ich sah etwas, wovon ich dachte es wäre ein Lächeln, als er antwortete. "Das ... liegt nicht in deiner Macht."

"Die Hölle ist es." Ich kämpfte verzweifelt um die Bandagen zu wechseln, als sie durchnässt waren, aber langsam begann Tony immer schwächer zu werden. "Verdammt Tony, halte durch."

Er griff mit seinem rechten Arm nach oben und schlang seine Hand um meinen Nacken. Ich zog mich nicht weg, aber ich griff mit meiner Linken nach seiner und zog ihn näher heran. Wir umarmten uns. Und es war dann als er mir ins Ohr flüsterte, acht Worte, die nicht versteckt werden mit den anderen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen...

"Auf Wiedersehen Boss... bitte erinnere dich an mich."

Ende


	23. Gibbs an Tony II

**Wortanzahl:** 244 Wörter

**Gibbs an Tony II**

"Boss, wo bist du? Boss?" Er schrie in sein Telefon und begann in Richtung des brennenden Gebäudes vor ihm zu rennen. Er wurde praktisch zu Boden geworfen von McGee und zwei Feuerwehrleuten, bevor er auch nur annähernd in die Nähe des Eingangs kam. "Boss?"

Er erhielt schließlich eine gedämpfte Antwort. "Stecke fest."

"Wo?" Er versuchte sich zu von den Händen, die ihn griffen, zu befreien, aber er war zu schwach. "Boss? Wo bist du? Wir kommen zu dir."

"Fünfter Stock, Treppenhaus..."

"Er ist im Treppenhaus der fünften Etage!", schrie Tony den Mann, der ihn hielt, an. "Geht!"

"Niemand geht wieder da hinein Sir, Befehl des Chiefs."

Tony schob ihn weg. "Zur Hölle mit deinen Befehlen... Boss, keine Sorge wir kommen." Er fing an sich dem Eingang zu nähern, aber er wurde wieder gefasst. "Dein Chief gibt mit keine Befehle, nur der Mann, der dort drin ist, tut dies!"

"Tony, komm schon.", bettelte McGee.

Er hob das Telefon zurück an sein Ohr. "Boss ... sie lassen mich nicht für dich kommen. Aber ich werde einen anderen Weg finden." Er hörte ein Husten am anderen Ende. "Ich werde einen anderen Weg finden Gibbs ... halte einfach durch..."

"Tony?"

"Ja, Boss?"

Er hörte wie das Husten fortsetzte. "P-p-pass a-auf Abby auf."

Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde er weiter vom Gebäude weggezogen als das Gebäude vor ihm zusammenbrach und Sekunden, bevor der Schmerz in seinem physischen Körper überwältigt wurde durch den Schmerz in seinem Herzen.

Ende


	24. Abby an Gibbs II

**Wortanzahl:** 275 Wörter

**Abby an Gibbs II**

"Nein, nein, nein." Gibbs wiederholte sich, als er sie wiegte. "Nein, Abs, nein."

Der Rest von ihnen konnten nur in Schweigen zusehen.

"Sprich mit mir Abs, sprich mit mir." Er flehte sie an, wohl wissend das sie ihm genau hier und jetzt verließ. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und er war versucht ihre Augenlider hochzuheben. "Sieh mich an, mach das nicht, verlass mich nicht Abs."

Tony sah etwas, wovon er dachte es wären Tränen, die von Gibbs Augen fielen. "Boss, sie ist gegangen."

"Die Hölle ist sie Tony ... wo sind die verdammten Sanitäter?" Er ignorierte die Präsenz vom Rest seines Teams. "Sie hat einen Puls, schwach, aber er ist da."

Tony, McGee und Ziva hatten gesehen wie sie in Gibbs Arme fiel. Jeder von ihn rannte in ihre Richtung, als sie den Schützen sahen, aber jeder von ihnen war zu spät.

"Gott Abs, es tut mir so leid das ich dich nicht retten konnte ... bitte, tu das nicht."

Er hörte wie sie einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und lehnte sich näher an ihn. "Abs, ich bin hier."

"Bin ich dein Liebling?"

Er lächelte zu ihr herunter. "Immer."

Er beobachtete wie ein kleines Lächeln sich über ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht ausbreitete als sie ihren letzten Atemzug ausstieß. Er fühlte wie die Kraft ihren Körper verließ, als sie schlaff wurde und er wusste was als nächstes kam. Er ignorierte die Rettungskräfte als sie Minuten später ankamen und er ignorierte Tonys Versuche ihn zu trösten. Er wiegte sie in seinen Armen bis er bereit war sie loszulassen und selbst Jahre später fühlte er immer noch die Wärme gegen ihn, wenn er sich an sie erinnert.

Ende


	25. Tony an McGee II

**Wortanzahl:** 206 Wörter

**Tony an McGee II**

Tony griff in seine Tasche, als er sah wie McGee verzweifelt um Hilfe schrie.

"Ruhig Tony, Hilfe ist unterwegs."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte zu ihm hoch.

"Warum lächelst du mich so an Tony?"

"Du wirst ein verdammt guter Agent sein Bambino ... lern einfach nur vom Boss."

Er gab ihm einen ängstlichen Blick. "Denke nicht, dass er zu etwas nutze ist, wenn du ihn auch verlässt Tony. Er war nicht mehr der gleiche seit Kate ... und ..."

"Er ist zäh McGee ... es wird ihm gut gehen. Mache einfach dein Ding und du wirst wieder okay." Er hob seine Marke hoch und gab sie ihm. "Achte gut darauf für mich."

"Tony, ich kann nicht..."

"Halt den Mund Bambino... nimm sie." Er hustete leicht und verzog sein Gesicht in Schmerzen. "Du bist ein guter Bursche Bambino... ein richtig guter Bursche..."

McGee lächelte. "Danke Tony."

Er konnte nicht wiedergeben was in den nächsten Minuten passierte, aber er erinnerte sich wie er für tot erklärt wurde und den Blick auf Gibbs Gesicht, als er ihm es sagte. Es war nicht bis zum ersten Fall, in dem er Tonys Marke benutzte, dass er sich daran erinnerte wie schmerzhaft ihr Abschied wirklich war.

Ende


	26. Gibbs an Ducky

**Wortanzahl:** 265 Wörter

**Gibbs an Ducky**

Er bemerkte, dass sie abgeschieden lagen, als er neben seinem Freund kniete und versuchte Druck auf seine Wunden auszuüben.

"Halte durch Jethro." Brachte er da, als er seine Hand ausstreckte um seinen Puls zu fühlen. Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, als er diesen schwächer, als die die er vorher gespürt hat, vorfand. "Gebe jetzt nicht mit mir hier auf, du willst doch nicht als Drückeberger bekannt sein, oder Jethro?"

Gibbs schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Besser als das man als Bastard in Erinnerung bleibt." Er versuchte zu lachen, aber der Schmerz ließ es nicht zu. "Oh Gott, Duck, das ist es."

"Komm schon, du hast einen hervorragenden Arzt der dich versorgt, es gibt keine Möglichkeit das ich dich so einfach aufgeben lasse."

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schrie praktisch vor Schmerzen. "Ah."

"Ich hab dich Jethro, ich hab dich." Ducky lehnte sich über ihn und umarmte ihn sanft. "Ich weiß, dass es weh tut... ich weiß ... psst." Er sprach leise in sein Ohr. "Psst, ich hab dich."

"Duck ... du musst dich um sie kümmern.", murmelte er, als der Schmerz durch ihn hindurch schoss. "Du wirst es tun, ich weiß das du es wirst."

Er kämpfte die Tränen zurück, aus Angst den Zustand seines Freundes weiter zu verschlechtern. "Das werde ich Jethro, mein Junge ... ich werde es."

Gibbs sah hoch zu ihm, mit einem Blick den Ducky niemals vergessen wird. Es war ein Blick der Angst, doch auch der Erleichterung. Und er sah wie ein seltenes Lächeln sich über seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als er sein letztes Wort murmelte.

"Kelly..."

Ende


	27. Gibbs an Tony III

**Wortanzahl:** 347 Wörter

**Gibbs an Tony III**

"Komisch, ich hab mir niemals vorgestellt, so an deinem Bett zu sitzen." Er sprach in Nichts und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Ich hab mir vorgestellt, dass du umgeben von einem Glorienschein sterben wirst ... die Welt rettend oder sowas." Ein schiefes Lächeln fiel von seinem Gesicht als er sich aufsetzte. "Ich denke mal, du musst diese Verantwortung an die nächste Generation weiterreichen, um sie zu erfüllen. Also mach die keine Sorgen Boss, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen."

Er schob seine Hand unter die des älteren Mannes und legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite des Bettes. "Werde nur einen kurzen Mittagsschlaf halten Boss ... sterbe mir nicht weg bis ich aufgewacht bin."

Er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber er wachte durch nichts anderes als eine Gibbs-Kopfnuss auf. Aber als er hoch blickte, sah er, dass dieser immer noch fest schlief. "Das war seltsam." Er sprach zu sich selbst, als er sich wieder zusammen rollte und noch einmal einnickte. "Auh!" Er wachte wieder auf und wieder sah er wie sein Boss tief und fest schlief. "Okay, dies wird irgendwie verrückt ... Reiß dich mal zusammen Tony."

Nach ein paar Momenten setzte er sich auf als er hörte wie Gibbs versuchte etwas zu sagen. Er lehnte sich über ihn. "Was ist Boss?"

Die nächsten paar Tage nahm er nur verschwommen war und es war schon so lange her, dass er einen guten Nachtschlaf hatte. Er legte seinen Kopf auf sein Kissen und schloss langsam seine Augen, in einen tiefen und dringend benötigten Schlaf fallend. Der Schmerz, der durch ihn hindurch schoss, als er aufwachte, war nur all zu bekannt. Er rieb seinen Hinterkopf und lächelte.

"Süß Boss ... du bist tot und schaffst es immer noch, mich beim Faulenzen während der Arbeitszeit zu erwischen."

Er sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte das er zu spät wäre, ohne diese freundliche Erinnerung. Als er sich für die Arbeit fertig machte, konnte er sich nicht helfen als immer und immer wieder Gibbs Abschiedsworte zu hören.

"Ich werde immer für dich da sein DiNozzo..."

Ende


	28. McGee an Tony II

**Wortanzahl:** 288 Wörter

**McGee an Tony II**

"Ruhig Bambino ... du wirst nicht mit mir hier so einfach aufgeben." Er hob ihm vom Boden hoch und trug ihn zu einer sicheren Stelle, weg vom Schusswechsel. "Ich fühle mich hier wie Charlie Sheen in Platoon...", murmelte er zu sich selbst als er die Wunde fand und Druck darauf ausübte. "Halte das hier McGee ... halte es fest..."

"Will nicht sterben Tony ..." Er hustete ein paar Mal.

"Erzähl mir ja nicht so was... dies ist kein Kriegsfilm und du bist nicht der Bursche mit Milchgesicht, der für den dramatischen Effekt stirbt ... nun halte durch ... der Boss wird gleich hier sein um uns zu holen."

"Ich ... wenn ich ... Abby ... sie wird so traurig sein..." 

"Sie wird nicht die Einzigste sein." Er seufzte. "Hör zu, da du die Rolle des sterbenden Burschen übernimmst, spiele ich die Rolle des Gibbs-mäßigen Kommandanten ... hör auf zu reden, spar dir deine Kraft und ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nicht unter meiner Aufsicht sterben lassen." 

"Versprochen?" 

"Ich verspreche es Bambino... nun bitte ... stirb hier mir nicht weg."

"Konnte immer auf dich zählen ... Tony..." 

Als Gibbs ankam um sie zu holen, gab es einen Mann weniger zum abholen und von diesen Tag an machte Anthony DiNozzo nie wieder ein Versprechen von dem er wusste, dass er es nicht halten konnte...

Ende


	29. Abby an Gibbs III

**Wortanzahl:** 364 Wörter

**Abby an Gibbs III**

"Abby!"

Jedes Mitglied des Teams wurden aus ihren Schock gerissen durch den Klang dieses Schreies, einem der lauter war als jeder andere Schrei, den sie jemals zuvor gehört hatten.

"DiNozzo!"

"Hole das Auto, bin dabei Boss." Er drehte sich um und verschwand schnell, McGee und Ziva zurücklassend, die auf ihre Anweisungen warteten.

McGee griff nach ihrer Hand. "Ruf Bethesda, erklär ihnen schon was passiert ist." Er ließ zögernd ihre Hand los und griff nach seinem Handy.

"Bin dabei.", kam die Antwort, als er aufstand und ein paar Schritte sich entfernte.

"Ziva..."

Sie zog ihre Jacke aus und gab sie ihm. Er nahm sie schnell und versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen. Er hatte nicht mehr so viel Blut gesehen, seit...

"Kelly... tu mir das nicht an... verlass mich nicht." Er drückte sie nach unten und beobachtete wie ihr dünner Körper sich vor Schmerzen wand. "Abby ... hör mir zu, tu das nicht."

Ihre Augenlider flatterten als sie tief einatmete. "T-t-tut mir leid... hätte zuhören sollen..."

Er widerstand dem Drang ihr zuzustimmen und platzierte einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

"Meine Schuld, Abby, hätte... ah ... denke nicht mal für eine Sekunde daran mich zu verlassen? Hörst du mich?"

Ihr gelang ein Nicken und ein Lächeln. "Versuche..."

"Verdammt DiNozzo, wo zum Teufel bist du?" Und innerhalb von Sekunden nach Beendigung dieses Satzes, tauchte das Auto hinter ihnen auf. Gibbs hob Abby hoch und legte sie auf dem Rücksitz neben McGee und Ziva. "Haltet sie am Leben bis wir dort sind!" Er rückte hinter das Lenkrad und fuhr schneller seit er...

Er streichelte ihr Haar als er neben ihrer Trage entlang rannte. Er packte ihre Hand fest und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Wange bevor sie begannen sie weiter fort zu rollen. "Versuch es härter."

Sie versuchte ihren Kopf hochzuheben, aber konnte es nicht. Sie flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr, bevor sie seine Hand losließ. "Liebe dich ... du weißt das..."

"Liebe dich auch, Abs..."

Er behielt sie im Blick solange er konnte, aber es bedeutete nicht... dies würde der letzte Moment sein den er mit ihr haben würde ... und er weinte ... mehr als er jemals seit ...

Kelly.

Ende

**Ü/N:** Persönlich finde ich das Kapitel nicht so gut, aber vielleicht seht ihr das ja anders. Zudem waren hier relativ viele Sachen, die einfach nicht so gut ins deutsche übersetzt werden konnte. Leider. Trotzdem, bitte reviewt!


	30. Jenny an Gibbs II

**Wortanzahl:** 347 Wörter

**Jenny an Gibbs II**

"Warum bist du ohne Rückendeckung gegangen Jen ... wie oft muss ich dir sagen..."

Sie nahm einen kurzen Atemzug. "Jethro bitte ... ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für eine Belehrung... außerdem, mir geht es gut... schau?" Sie drehte sich um damit sie sich einmal um sich selbst drehen konnte, aber als sie es tat, warf eine Kugel sie zurück in Gibbs Arme.

"Scharfschütze.", schrie Gibbs als er sie hinter sein Auto zog. Er spähte herum und wandte dann seiner Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihr zu. "Verdammt..." Er drehte sie um, damit er die Eintrittswunde sehen konnte und atmete ein. "Die Kugel steckt fest ... Jen ... halte durch, hörst du mich?"

Sie hustete ein bisschen und Blut floss langsam an ihrem Kinn herunter. Er streckte seine Hand aus um es mit seinem Ärmel wegzuwischen. "Nein Jen, hör mir zu, du wirst nicht sterben." 

"Tut weh."

"Yeah, yeah, ich weiß ... sei einfach dankbar, dass du lebendig bist um das zu fühlen." Er zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie unter ihrem Kopf. "Wo ist verdammt noch einmal der Krankenwagen?"

Sein Geschrei schreckte sie leicht hoch und sie öffnete ihre Augen weit. "Ich werde dieses Geschrei vermissen."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber es brachte nichts.

"Ja gut, wenn du nur an Sterben denkst... werde ich dir einen Schrei geben, denn du nie vergessen wirst, glaub mir." 

Ihr zweiter Versuch zu lächeln war erfolgreich. "Und ich werde vermissen dieses weiß..."

"Nun ist nicht die Zeit mir zu schmeicheln, Jen." Er reichte aus zu ihr um ihren Puls zu fühlen.

"Besser spät als nie Jethro...", sie kämpfte um ihren nächsten Atemzug und Gibbs griff instinktiv nach ihrer Hand und beugte sich über sie.

"Jenny, verdammt noch mal, tu das nicht... kämpfe ... verdammt ... kämpfe..."

Sie drückte seine Hand mit der letzten Kraft, die sie besaß. "Und ich werde dich vermissen..."

Als die Sanitäter ankamen und sie mitnahmen, blieb er zurück mit nichts zu tun außer ihr trockenes Blut von seinen Händen zu schrubben. "Ich werde dich vermissen Jen ... Gott, ich werde dich auch vermissen." 

Ende


	31. McGee an Abby II

**Ü/N: **Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review, Mini Kate! Freut mich, dass dir die Kapitel mit Kate gefallen. Da ich Kate nicht so mag, habe ich immer die Befürchtung nicht so gut da zu sein...

Und keine Sorge! Du hast kaum Fehler gemacht. :-)

**Wortanzahl:** 424 Wörter

**McGee an Abby II**

"Gibbs sagt, du würdest es schaffen McGee und, nun ja, er hat mich vorher noch nie enttäuscht und ich hoffe das es dieses Mal nicht anders ist." Sie schlüpfte mit ihrer Hand unter seine als sie den medizinischen Geräten zuhörte, piep und stopp, dann piep und stopp. Sie machte ein paar Schritte zur Tür um zu sehen, ob irgendjemand kam. Als sie niemanden sah, hüpfte sie langsam auf das Bett und legte sich neben ihn. Sie hob ihren Arm und legte ihn um seine linke Schulter, als sie ihren Kopf an seinen schmiegte. "Und wenn du denkst Gibbs wird wütend sein, wenn du stirbst ... du willst gar nicht sehen was ich darüber zu sagen habe." Sie sprach in die Luft und bemerkte Gibbs Gegenwart in der Tür nicht als sie fortfuhr. "Ich habe gerade diese fantastischen Tickets für Death Pearl bekommen, zweite Reihe und Backstage-Pässe ... darum denke nicht einmal daran mich zurückzulassen ohne ein Date. Wir wissen beide das DiNozzo und Ziva sich eine lahme Entschuldigung ausdenken werden ... und ich habe den meisten Spaß mit dir, du weißt das." Sie schloss ihre Augen und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. "Versprich mir, du wirst nirgendwo hingehen bevor ich aufgewacht bin, okay?"

Sie schreckte auf als sie fühlte wie er sich neben ihr bewegte. Sie sah hoch in seine Augen, die darum kämpften offen zu bleiben, zu sehen. "Tim? Du bist okay!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sprang von seinem Bett herunter. Er versuchte zu antworten, aber es war gedämpft, deshalb kam sie näher. Es war dann als der Piepton schneller wurde und schnell zum Stillstand kam. Sie war sich nicht sicher was als nächstes passierte, aber erinnerte sich wie Gibbs sie wegzog als mehr Leute in den Raum hineinstürzten. Nachdem ihr gesagt wurde, dass er gegangen war, überzeugte sie Gibbs sie ihn ein letztes Mal sehen zu lassen. Er beobachtete von der Tür aus als sie sich neben ihn zusammenrollte, genauso wie sie es vorher getan hatte. "Werde dich vermissen, du weißt das?" Als sie anfing zu weinen, beobachtete sie wie Gibbs näher kam, aber sie winkte ihm weg zu bleiben.

Nach einiger Zeit brauchte es Gibbs, Tony und Ducky um sie von seiner Seite zu ziehen. Als die Drei sie umarmten, wiederholte sie wieder und wieder eine Frage. "Wie?"

Es dauerte Wochen bevor Gibbs fähig war herauszufinden was Tim ihr gesagt hatte. Er fand sich selbst dabei wieder wie er Tränen zurückkämpfte als er in der Einfachheit dieses Satzes schwelgte...

"Sei glücklich..."

Ende


	32. Gibbs an McGee

**Wortanzahl:** Wörter

**Gibbs an McGee I**

"Geh...", schrie ihm Gibbs entgegen, bevor er seine Hände über seine Wunde faltete und langsam zu Boden fiel.

Timothy McGee griff nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter die Trennwand.

"Sagte, geh Tim..."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nicht ohne dich Boss... wenn ich etwas von dir gelernt habe, dann das wir niemanden zurück lassen."

"Das ist ein Befehl..."

Er griff nach seiner Wunde um sie zu betrachten, aber Gibbs gab keinen Zentimeter frei. "Ich sagte, Geh! Du Gehst!" Er begann zu husten und nahm einen kurzen Atemzug. "Jetzt."

Nach vier Jahren unter Gibbs, schaffte McGee es endlich das Wort zu sagen, wovon er dachte das er niemals die Nerven hätte ...

"Nein."

Gibbs versuchte seinen Ärger zu unterdrücken, aber er wurde langsam schwächer. Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerzen und er beobachte wie McGee fanatisch darum kämpfte ihn zu retten. Als Tim ein weiteres Mal mit seiner Hand nach ihm griff, streckte Gibbs seine aus und ergriff sein Handgelenk.

"Stolz auf dich..." 

McGee schüttelte sie ab und fuhr fort alles zu tun was er tun konnte. Aber es war nicht genug. Und Tim konnte sich nicht helfen als darüber nach zu denken wie stolz Gibbs _wirklich_ hätte sein können.

Ende


	33. Abby an McGee

**Wortanzahl:** 240 Wörter

**Abby an McGee**

Manchmal durchlebe ich den Tag ganz gut, dann bam, trifft es mich. Sie ist weg.

Manchmal komme ich nach Hause und ziehe meine Schreibmaschine vor und bam, trifft es mich. Sie ist weg.

Manchmal erlebe ich Tage ohne sie zu vermissen und ich denke ich ziehe weiter, dann bam, trifft es mich. Sie ist weg.

Gegangen. Weg. Verschwunden. Verstorben. Fertig. Nicht länger da. Verschieden. Tot. Gegangen.

Niemals wieder kommend.

Manchmal gehe ich runter in ihr Labor nach der Arbeit und stelle mir sie nur hier vor, sich von einer Maschine zu der nächsten bewegend. Hart arbeitend. Dann bam, trifft es mich. Sie ist gegangen.

Manchmal erlebe ich eine Stunde ohne mich zu erinnern...

"Ich möchte nicht sterben McGee..."

Ich hob sie hoch und rannte zum Auto so schnell ich konnte. Ich legte sie nieder und rannte an ihre andere Seite. "Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen Abby..."

Ich sprach zu ihr so viel wie ich konnte als ich zum ER (Ü/N: Notaufnahme) fuhr. Ich bemerkte ihr Gesicht wurde blasser und konnte nichts tun, außer mit meiner Hand auszustrecken und ihre zu halten. "Halte durch."

Als ich die Türen erreichte, hob ich sie ein weiteres Mal hoch. Da war es als sie es tat. Da war es als sie mich küsste. "Hoffe, es ist genug..."

Manchmal gehe ich fünf Minuten ohne den Schmerz in Gibbs Augen zu bemerken.

Dann bam, trifft es uns alle...

Sie ist gegangen.

Ende


	34. Tony an Gibbs III

**Wortanzahl:** 420 Wörter

**Tony an Gibbs III**

"Wie viele Male muss ich dir noch sagen, nimm nie etwas für selbstverständlich hin... ÜBERPRÜFE ALLES DOPPELT!", schrie Gibbs hinweg über die Feuerschutzbarriere in der Lagerhalle.

"Sorry Boss ... ", rief Tony zurück als er ein paar Runden in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung abfeuerte.

"Ich habe versucht es ihm zu sagen.", schrie Ziva neben Gibbs und feuerte ebenfalls eine paar Runden.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte das Trommelfeuer ein Ende gefunden. Aber bevor Gibbs Tony anschreien konnte, hatte er sich dieses Mal wohl entschlossen zuzuhören...

"Überprüfe nur die Körper, Boss...", er sah hoch um eine Bewegung einige Meter von ihm entfernt zu sehen und es war dann als seine Beine ihn so schnell sie konnten in seine Richtung trugen. "Boss!" Er war fähig seine Waffe abzufeuern, als er gleichzeitig Gibbs und Ziva zu Boden riss.

Gibbs kam schnell hoch. "Das lässt mich nicht dieses Schlamassel vergessen, DiNozzo." Er sah hinunter um zu bemerken das sein Agent nicht aufgestanden war. "Tony..." Er kniete nieder und drehte ihn um, um ihn vor Schmerzen windend zu sehen.

"Ich habe doppelt geprüft..." Er unterdrückte ein Husten und hob den Kopf um seine Wunde zu betrachten.

"Bleib ruhig ... Ziva ..."

"Ich treffe die Sanitäter vorne ... bin dabei ..." Sie drehte sich um, um schnell zu verschwinden.

"Panzerbrechend... einfach mein Glück..." Er ließ seinen Kopf langsam zurück auf den Boden fallen. "Tut weh Boss."

"Yeah, ich weiß DiNozzo... atme einfach weiter, ich werde dich nicht verlieren..."

Er versuchte zu lächeln. "Awww Boss, ich wusste immer das du dich sorgst."

"Wirst du wohl still sein?", befahl er als er die Wunde genauer untersuchte. "Ich werde dich umdrehen um zu sehen ob die Kugeln stecken geblieben sind... es wird weh tun... hier..." Gibbs bot seine Hand an und Tony drückte sie hart. Es waren ein paar Sekunden bevor er ihn wieder nieder legte. "Durch und durch."

"Gut?", schaffte Tony, seine Augenlider kämpften um offen zu bleiben.

"Besser als die Alternative.", seufzte Gibbs und realisierte das der Griff um seine Hand nicht nachgelassen hatte. Er sah hinunter um zu sehen das Tonys Augen nun geschlossen waren. "DiNozzo! Hey! Bleib hier bei mir...", er begann sanft dessen Wangen zu schlagen, dann mit mehr Kraft. "DiNozzo!"

Seine Augenlider öffneten sich für ein paar Sekunden als er einen langen schwerfälligem Atemzug nahm.

"Sorry, ich brach ... deine Regel..."

Gibbs nahm wieder seine Hand. "Du weißt, was man sagt DiNozzo... manche Regeln sind da um gebrochen zu werden."

Ihm gelang ein Lächeln. "Nicht deine Boss, nicht deine."

Ende


	35. Tony an McGee III

**Wortanzahl:** 420 Wörter

**Tony an Gibbs III**

"Wie viele Male muss ich dir noch sagen, nimm nie etwas für selbstverständlich hin... ÜBERPRÜFE ALLES DOPPELT!", schrie Gibbs hinweg über die Feuerschutzbarriere in der Lagerhalle.

"Sorry Boss ... ", rief Tony zurück als er ein paar Runden in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung abfeuerte.

"Ich habe versucht es ihm zu sagen.", schrie Ziva neben Gibbs und feuerte ebenfalls eine paar Runden.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte das Trommelfeuer ein Ende gefunden. Aber bevor Gibbs Tony anschreien konnte, hatte er sich dieses Mal wohl entschlossen zuzuhören...

"Überprüfe nur die Körper, Boss...", er sah hoch um eine Bewegung einige Meter von ihm entfernt zu sehen und es war dann als seine Beine ihn so schnell sie konnten in seine Richtung trugen. "Boss!" Er war fähig seine Waffe abzufeuern, als er gleichzeitig Gibbs und Ziva zu Boden riss.

Gibbs kam schnell hoch. "Das lässt mich nicht dieses Schlamassel vergessen, DiNozzo." Er sah hinunter um zu bemerken das sein Agent nicht aufgestanden war. "Tony..." Er kniete nieder und drehte ihn um, um ihn vor Schmerzen windend zu sehen.

"Ich habe doppelt geprüft..." Er unterdrückte ein Husten und hob den Kopf um seine Wunde zu betrachten.

"Bleib ruhig ... Ziva ..."

"Ich treffe die Sanitäter vorne ... bin dabei ..." Sie drehte sich um, um schnell zu verschwinden.

"Panzerbrechend... einfach mein Glück..." Er ließ seinen Kopf langsam zurück auf den Boden fallen. "Tut weh Boss."

"Yeah, ich weiß DiNozzo... atme einfach weiter, ich werde dich nicht verlieren..."

Er versuchte zu lächeln. "Awww Boss, ich wusste immer das du dich sorgst."

"Wirst du wohl still sein?", befahl er als er die Wunde genauer untersuchte. "Ich werde dich umdrehen um zu sehen ob die Kugeln stecken geblieben sind... es wird weh tun... hier..." Gibbs bot seine Hand an und Tony drückte sie hart. Es waren ein paar Sekunden bevor er ihn wieder nieder legte. "Durch und durch."

"Gut?", schaffte Tony, seine Augenlider kämpften um offen zu bleiben.

"Besser als die Alternative.", seufzte Gibbs und realisierte das der Griff um seine Hand nicht nachgelassen hatte. Er sah hinunter um zu sehen das Tonys Augen nun geschlossen waren. "DiNozzo! Hey! Bleib hier bei mir...", er begann sanft dessen Wangen zu schlagen, dann mit mehr Kraft. "DiNozzo!"

Seine Augenlider öffneten sich für ein paar Sekunden als er einen langen schwerfälligem Atemzug nahm.

"Sorry, ich brach ... deine Regel..."

Gibbs nahm wieder seine Hand. "Du weißt, was man sagt DiNozzo... manche Regeln sind da um gebrochen zu werden."

Ihm gelang ein Lächeln. "Nicht deine Boss, nicht deine."

Ende


	36. Abby an Ducky

**Wortanzahl:** 129 Wörter

**Abby an Ducky**

"Du darfst das wirklich nicht machen Abigail ... Gibbs wird einfach am Boden zerstört sein..." Er hielt die junge Frau in seinen Armen als sie darum kämpfte zu atmen.

"Ich ... ich... ich will nicht das er traurig ist..."

"Shhh, ich weiß meine Liebe, er weiß, dass ... dies ist nicht deine Schuld, nur bitte, halte durch, Hilfe kommt..." Er beobachte, als sie es versuchte und hob ihren Kopf zu ihm.

"Du ... du wirst ihn wieder zum Lächeln bringen..."

Wenige Augenblicke später kam Gibbs neben ihn an und am Boden zerstört, konnte gar nicht den Schmerz beschreiben, den er versuchte zu verstecken ... und Ducky realisierte dann, das Kunststück ihn wieder zum Lächeln zu bringen war eines, dass er niemals erreichen würde ... nie.

Ende


	37. Ziva an Tony III

**Wortanzahl:** 266 Wörter

**Ziva an Tony III**

"Was erzählst du mir da ... genau?", fragte Tony den Arzt und linste zurück in ihr Zimmer für einen Augenblick.

"Ich schlage Ihnen vor ihr Lebewohl zu sagen. Es ist ein Privileg, wozu nicht viele Geliebte die Chance bekommen..."

"Glückliches Ich." Er zuckte seine Schulter und ging langsam zurück in ihr Zimmer. Er saß neben ihr und hörte all den Maschinen um ihn herum zu.

"Nun Ziva, der Doc sagt es ist ein Privileg dir Lebewohl zu sagen, aber ich denke das echte Privileg war es dich zu kennen... ich weiß wir teilten nicht immer die gleiche Meinung, aber manchmal liebte ich dies an dir. Ich werde Gibbs hundertprozentig erzählen, dass du umgeben von einem Heiligenschein gestorben bist, genau wie der pflichtgetreue Mossad-Offizier der du sein solltest... Ich hoffe nur er verzeiht mir, dass ich dich nicht sicher hielt." Er sah hinüber nur um den Arzt zu sehen, der ihm bedeutete das seine Zeit immer kürzer wurde. "Sieht so aus als wäre dies es... ich finde es dumm zu sagen, ich liebe dich, darum werde ich nur sagen, hab eine verdammt gute Zeit im Himmel und uh, mach es St. Peter nicht so schwer, wenn du am Himmelstor ankommst ... er ist nur ein pflichtbewusster Heiliger, der er ja auch sein soll..." Er schaffte ein Lächeln, während eine Träne sich ihren Weg freikämpfte. "Leg ein gutes Wort für mich beim Obersten Boss ein..."

Er lehnte sich vor um ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben und erinnerte sich an die Einfachheit ihrer letzten Worte an _ihm_ Stunden vorher...

"Lebewohl..."

Ende


	38. Ducky an Gibbs III

**Wortanzahl:** 232 Wörter

**Ducky an Gibbs III**

"Seit wann wurdest du ein Experte für die Lebenden, Duck?", fragte Gibbs als er den Maschinen rund um seinen Freund im Hintergrund zuhörte.

"Seitdem ich einer wurde, Jethro..." Sie teilten ein kurzes Lachen, bevor der ältere Mann in einen Hustenanfall verfiel. "Verzeih mir..."

"Entschuldige dich nicht..."

"Es ist ein Zeichen von Schwäche...", beendeten sie gemeinsam und teilten ein weiteres kurzes Lachen.

"Nicht mehr ein Zeichen von Schwäche als ein alter Mann auf seinen Totembett, befürchte ich..."

Gibbs Augen wurden traurig bei dem Klang dieses Wortes und er wandte sich zum Fenster. Ducky streckte seine Hand aus und hielt Gibbs Kinn in seiner Hand als er dessen Blick sich wieder zu ihm richtete. "Wegsehen, wird es nicht besser machen mein lieber Junge... du weißt das besser als ich, befürchte ich..."

"Ich sah viel Tod in meinen Tagen Duck ... es wird nicht einfacher..."

"Nun vielleicht, aber du musste mir einen Gefallen tun..."

"Alles..."

Er zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. "Erinnere dich an die guten Zeiten... vergiss die Autopsien, vergiss die Fälle, vergiss die Verletzungen ... erinnere dich an unsere Abendessen, erinnere dich an unsere unsinnigen Streitereien und um Himmels willen erinnere dich an meine Geschichten..."

Gibbs unterdrückte ein Lachen als der Kloß in seinem Hals immer größer wurde. "Ich werde dich niemals vergessen Doktor." Er legte seine Hand auf die Stirn seines Freundes. "Ich werde nie vergessen."

Ende


	39. Tony an Gibbs IV

**Wortanzahl:** 172 Wörter

**Tony an Gibbs IV**

Als er in jener Nacht zu seinem Team Gute Nacht sagte, hatte er keine Ahnung, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, wo er Tony lebend sehen würde. Er war sich sicher, sein Agent war stark genug um mit den Ereignissen des Tages klar zu kommen, aber vielleicht dachte er das Tony mehr wie er war als er wirklich war. Wenn er es überleben konnte seine Familie zu verlieren, dann würde sein Senior Agent ein gebrochenes Herz überstehen.

Als der Beerdigungszug zu Ende ging, fand Ducky sich neben seinem Freund wieder als sie in Richtung ihrer Autos gingen.

"Ein Gerücht ist, dass er dich anrief, bevor er sich das Leben nahm, ist das wahr, Jethro?"

Er nickte nur als er weiterging und Ducky drängte ihn zu nichts weiterem. Allerdings, als sie ihre jeweiligen Autos erreichten hatten, drehte sich Gibbs für einen Moment um und schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich in seiner Kehle bildete.

"Er sagte, dass er nicht ich sei ... und es niemals seien würde." 

Ende


	40. Gibbs an Abby II

**Wortanzahl:** 336 Wörter

**Gibbs an Abby II**

Es war beinahe nun schon eine Woche und Abby Scuito hat nicht einmal seine Seite verlassen. Sie würde ihren Sarg in das Krankenzimmer verlegen, wenn das Personal es zulassen würde. Der Rest des Teams wusste das Gibbs sterben wird, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, aber Abby wusste das sie dafür da sein musste. Unabhängig davon ob diese Zeit in zwei Monaten ab jetzt oder in zwei Minuten ab jetzt sein würde.

Die Nacht begann wie jede andere. Sie spielte etwas ihrer leiseren Musik für ihn und saß so dicht neben ihm wie sie konnte, eine Decke hüllte sie ein als sie für ihn las. Sie fing an zu dösen als die Maschinen erwachten und es dauerte nicht lange bis die "Frage der Zeit" endlich kam. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an viel von dieser Nacht außer den Brief zu öffnen, den Gibbs Tony für sie gab.

_"Ich weiß das du gerade weinst. Ich weiß, du wirst noch viel mehr weinen als das ich es für dich will. Aber bleibe in der Nähe von Tony und McGee und Ducky, sie werden sich um dich kümmern. Und bevor du es weißt, werde ich nur ein Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht sein, wenn Tony anfängt sich so zu benehmen wie ich. Ich zähle darauf das du mit dem Job wie gewöhnlich weitermachst und die wunderschönste Frau, die ich kenne, sein wirst._

_Du weißt ich bin nicht gut mit diesem rührseligen Zeug, aber ich schrieb einen Brief wie diesen für Kelly im Falle, dass ich nicht von Kuwait zurück komme und ich dachte es ist passend einen für dich ebenfalls zu schreiben. Du weißt ich bin nicht gut in Entschuldigungen, aber es tut mir leid, dass ich dich jetzt nicht trösten kann. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht zum Altar führen kann, wenn du einen Kerl triffst, der dir dein Herz stiehlt, so wie du meins gestohlen hast..._

_Liebe dich Abs, werde es immer tun,_

_für immer dein silberhaariger Fuchs,_

_- Gibbs_

Ende

**Ü/N:** Nicht gerade mein Kapitel, da es mir zu Gabby-mäßig ist, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch.


	41. Gibbs an Tony IV

**Wortanzahl:** 232 Wörter

**Gibbs an Tony IV**

"Oh Boss, mach das nicht..." Tony hob ihn schnell vom Boden hoch und öffnete sein Hemd. "Natürlich, warum würdest du eine Weste tragen? Sicher, ich trage eine, Bambino ... Ziva ... der Direktor ... aber du... warum würdest du eine tragen? Das ist einfach nur dumm." Er hörte sich selbst beim Plappern zu als er verzweifelt nach den Schusswunden suchte. Da war so viel Blut.

Er griff nach seinem Handy. "Polizist am Boden... sieht nach drei bis vier Schusswunden aus ... brauche sofort Hilfe!" Tony versuchte Druck auf die Wunden auszuüben, aber er war sich nicht sicher, welche Wunde schwerwiegender war. "Von all diesen sturen ... idiotischen..."

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs schaffte es einen kurzen schweren Atemzug zu nehmen.

"Ja, Boss?"

"Halt den Mund..."

Tony seufzte und gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln. "Halte den Mund, Boss..."

Es waren ein paar Minuten, bevor das Team ankam und es waren ein paar Minuten zu spät. Als der Direktor Tony fragte warum Gibbs keine Weste trug, hatte er keine Antwort. Aber McGee hatte eine.

"Als wir uns vorbereiteten, hatten wir zu wenige Westen und keine Zeit... er sagte seine solle Tony bekommen... es tut mir leid... ich wusste nicht..."

Tony schaffte einen Seufzer. "Du hättest es nicht wissen können, Bambino..."

Und für die kommenden Jahre, jedes Mal wenn Tony eine Weste anzog, erinnerte er sich an ihr letztes Gespräch und lächelte langsam.

Ende


	42. McGee an Gibbs II

**Wortanzahl:** 288 Wörter  
**  
McGee an Gibbs II**

"Ich wünsche mir wirklich du hättest das nicht getan..." Gibbs schrie den jüngeren Agenten, den er nun in seinen Armen hielt, praktisch an.

Er nahm einen kurzen Atemzug. "Würde mich entschuldigen, aber es ist mir nicht erlaubt..."

Nachdem er befahl, dass seine anderen Agenten Hilfe holen würden, lächelte er zu ihm herunter.

"Würde es sowieso nicht akzeptieren ... und noch etwas, ich werde absolut nicht akzeptieren, dass du stirbst. Darum denk nicht einmal daran Tim..."

"Nicht denken ist Tonys Aufgabe Boss..." Er sah hoch um zu sehen, dass Tony und Ziva schon gegangen waren und wiederkamen. "Nur..." er bekam das nächste Wort nicht heraus und entließ ein kurzes Stöhnen.

"Is' okay Bambino... ich weiß, dass du es nicht so meinst." Er sah herunter um zu sehen wie das Blut durch die Hände seines Boss sickerte, als sie seine Wunde bedeckten. "Werde nur okay, so das ich es dir zurückgeben kann."

McGee schaffte ein kurzes Grinsen bevor er heftig hustete. Gibbs hielt den Druck auf der Wunde als er Tims Gewicht auf seinem Knie neu anpasste und ihn fester an sich wiegte. "Bekämpfe es Tim... bekämpfe es."

Gibbs sah wie sich McGees Augen ein paar Mal öffneten und schlossen und fühlte seinen Körper zittern. "Mir ist k-k-kalt Boss..."

Tony zog seine Weste und Hemd aus und bedeckte seinen Partner damit. Gerade dann sah er in der Ferne den Krankenwagen ankommen und er und Ziva gingen um sie zu treffen.

"Hilfe ist hier Tim... halte durch..."

McGee versuchte zu nicken, aber konnte es nicht und begann seinen letzten Atemzug zu nehmen. Aber nicht bevor etwas zu sagen, von dem er wusste nur Gibbs würde es verstehen, selbst wenn er es niemals akzeptieren würde.

"Sorry Boss..."

Ende


	43. Ziva an Tony IV

**Wortanzahl:** 342 Wörter  
**  
Ziva an Tony IV**

"Du weißt was sie sagen Ziva... wenn dir das Leben Zitronen gibt..." Er bedeutete ihr, dass sie die Redewendung beenden solle, als er hektisch ihre Wunde bedeckte. Sie seufzte mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Okay, ja ... vergiss es, dass ist zu fortgeschritten für dich. Uh... lass das Stirnrunzeln sein..."

Sie nahm einen langen, mühsamen Atemzug und erwiderte ein weiteres Mal nichts.

Er platzierte einen leichten Druck auf ihre Wunde und versuchte sie mit einem Lächeln zu beruhigen. "Okay, wie wär's mit ... du wirst hier nicht ins Gras beißen?" Er sah auf sie herunter für eine Antwort. "Den Löffel abgeben? Über den Jordan gehen? Den Bach runtergehen? Sich die Radieschen von unten anschauen? Deine Spielchips einsammeln?" Er brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande. "Nichts, huh?" Er beobachtete wie sie begann sich vor Schmerzen zu winden. "Okay, okay, ich werde aufhören, nur stirb mir nicht einfach weg, okay?"

Sie versuchte ihren Kopf anzuheben und scheiterte. Dann reichte sie langsam mit ihrer Hand nach oben und legte sanft einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

"Psssst."

Er zitterte leicht und war sich nicht sicher, ob es wegen ihrer Berührung oder wegen dem Stress dieser Situation war. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, hielt sie als er sich neben sie legte. "Ich hab's verstanden, ich verstehe einen Hinweis, ich werde still sein." Er ersetzte den aktuellen Verband mit einem neuen. "Ich sag dir was, wir machen einen Deal, ich werde den Mund halten, wenn du lebst ... Deal?"

Sie schaffte endlich ein Wort. "Deal."

Er beobachtete sie die nächsten paar Minuten in Stille und es waren diese letzten paar Minuten des Schweigens zwischen ihnen das Bände sprach. Er beobachtete wie sie um ihre letzten Atemzüge kämpfte und irgendwie wusste, dass es vorbei war.

"Einen Fuß auf einer Bananenschale...", gelang es ihm zu sagen als er gegen den Kloß in seiner Kehle kämpfte.

Sie hob leicht den Kopf nach oben um seine Augen ein letztes Mal zu treffen und gab ihm ein angestrengtes Lächeln als sie endlich abschloss. "Den anderen im Grab..."

Ende


	44. Gibbs an Tony V

**Wortanzahl:** 563 Wörter  
**  
Gibbs an Tony V**

"Ich hörte Agent Gibbs war eine Legende..." Das jugendliche Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ließ Tony gegen den Drang ankämpfen ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu geben.

"Er war mehr als eine Legende Bambino... er war ein echter Held."

Der jüngere Agent legte ein paar Akten auf seinem neuen Schreibtisch und ging zu seinen Boss. "Ich würde es lieben etwas über ihn zu hören. Das heißt, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben?"

Tony seufzte und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. "Es gibt nur eine Geschichte, die es wert ist erzählt zu werden Junge..." Er nahm seinen Kaffeebecher in die Hand und, nach einen langen Schluck, fuhr er fort. "Es war dort wie am O. K. Coral. Aber niemand blieb so cool während einer Schießerei wie Leroy Jethro Gibbs... es war als wäre der Mann durch Rambo auf die Welt gebracht worden in der Mitte eines vietnamesischen Reisfeldes. Es war in seinem Blut ... auf jeden Fall... ich war eingekesselt und unter schwerem Beschuss hinter ein paar Kisten. Er sagte, er würde zu mir kommen, darum hob ich mir meine Munition auf bis..."

"Sie haben ihm einfach so geglaubt?"

Tony gab ihm einen überraschten Blick. "Sein Wort ist ein Evangelium. Wenn du ihn kennen würdest, wüsstest du das... nun halt den Mund und lass mich ausreden... so, wie ich sagte ... die Schießerei beruhigte sich für einige Minuten, aber es war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Bevor ich mich versah, stand ich aus allen Ecken unter Beschuss und ich ging zu Boden mit einem Schuss in der Schulter und der rechten Rippe..." Er schloss langsam seine Augen als er sich erinnerte. "Als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich Agent Gibbs in meine Richtung rennen, jeden in seinem Weg zu Boden bringend... als er zu mir kam, hob er mich auf seine Schultern und brachte mich in Deckung."

"Das ist ganz schön heldenhaft."

"Das ist noch nicht mal die Hälfte davon..." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Kaffee, bevor er fortfuhr. "Ich war zum Großteil bewusstlos, aber ich erinnere mich wie er ein paar Worte zu mir sagt, bevor er sicherte das wir lebend da herauskommen. Unglückerweise hat er es nicht."

Er griff nach seiner Tasse um noch mehr Kaffee zu schlucken. "Ich wurde wach um herauszufinden, dass er, als er mich aus dem Warenhaus holte, zwei Runden in seinen Rücken bekam. Er überlebte nicht einmal die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus..."

"Aber Sie haben..."

Tony nickte. "Du bist aufgeweckt... vermutlich hab ich dich darum eingestellt." Er sah ihn lächeln. "Weißt du einen weiteren Grund warum ich dich eingestellt habe?"

"Nein, Sir...?"

"Zum Arbeiten... nun, ich will diesen Bericht auf meinen Schreibtisch in der nächsten Stunde oder du wirst für die nächste Woche Anekdoten von Doktor Mallard hören."

"Bin dabei Boss." Der Rookie-Agent huschte an seinen Schreibtisch und hob schnell die Aktenmappe hoch. Es waren nur ein paar Momente bevor er versuchte sein Glück zu testen.

"Äh, Agent DiNozzo... noch eine Frage..." Er gab Tony einen bettelnden Blick und er konnte sich nicht helfen als nachzugeben.

"Ja, Bambino?"

"Was sagte Agent Gibbs zu ihnen ... Sie wissen schon, bevor er sie herausbekam?"

Tony schaffte ein kleines Lächeln. "Er sagte, er schuldete mir etwas..." Er sah wie das Kind ihm einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf. "Aber das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte für eine ganz andere Zeit ... nun geh zurück zur Arbeit."

Ende

**Ü/N:** Zuerst mal etwas über O. K. Carrol. Näheres zu dieser Schießerei und die Bedeutung dafür in der USA siehe hier: .org/wiki/Schie%C3%9Ferei_am_O._K._Corral

Und jetzt meine Frage. Wer hat kapiert was Gibbs letzte Worte bedeuten? Denkt ihr da an das gleiche wie ich?


	45. Tony an McGee IV

**Wortanzahl:** 429 Wörter

**Tony an McGee IV**

"Tony? Tony?" McGee schüttelte ihn so heftig wie er konnte und sah wie er leicht seine Augen öffnete. "Tony..."

"Das ist mein Name McGee ... leiere ihn nicht aus..." Er hustete ein paar Mal, bevor er versuchte sich aufzurichten und daran scheiterte. "Autsch..."

McGee bemühte sich ihn vorsichtig wieder nieder zu Boden zu lassen. "Sorry..."

"Sheesh Bambino, ich falle von einem Dach und alles was du sagen kannst, ist das es dir leid tut?"

"Sorry...", wiederholte McGee. "Lieg einfach nur still, okay? Hilfe kommt." Er konnte nicht anders als die Blutlache neben Tonys Kopf zu sehen und er würde alles tun damit Tony sie nicht bemerken würde. "Halte einfach die Augen auf mich gerichtet ... genau hier..." McGee benutzte zwei Finger um Tony zu seinen Augen zu dirigieren.

"Ja... Ich bin vielleicht leicht hirngeschädigt durch Gibbs Kopfnüsse ... aber ich weiß wo deine Augen sind..." Er versuchte sich weiterhin auf McGees Gesicht zu konzentrieren, aber er fand sich selbst dabei wieder wie er immer wieder wegdriftete. "Wo... wo ist der Boss?"

McGee seufzte. "Er ist auf den Weg... konzentrier dich nur auf mich, okay? Halt deine Augen offen."

"Ich bin uh, ich bin..." Er blinzelte hektisch. "Ich versuche es Bambino... kann anscheinend nur nicht... kann anscheinend nur nicht..." Er verlor das Bewusstsein und McGee nahm einen Atemzug.

"Hey Tony! Tony!" McGee schrie so laut wie er konnte und beobachtete wie sein Freund zurück aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit kam. "Bleib bei mir."

"Danke für das Angebot Bambino, aber ich habe einen Platz zum Bleiben heute Nacht..:"

McGee konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. "Das ist okay, ich bin es gewöhnt abzublitzen."

Tony kämpfte darum seine Augen offen zu halten. "Abby weiß nicht was sie verpasst Bambino... erzähl ihr einfach was du fühlst..."

"Wie kannst du wissen das ich Abby meine?"

Tony brachte ein Lächeln zustande. "Wer sonst?"

McGee bemerkte, dass seine Atmung immer schwerer wurde. "Hey Tony... ruhig okay... immer mit der Ruhe..." Er griff nach Tonys Hand und drückte sie fest. "Gibbs kommt..."

Tony hob leicht seinen Kopf hoch und sah direkt in McGees Augen. "Sag ihr, dass du sie liebst McGee... sag ihr..."

Als Gibbs ankam, brauchte er nicht lange um zu begreifen was passiert war. Er war fähig McGee für ein paar Momente von Tonys Seite hoch zuhieven, bevor der jüngere Agent sein Gesicht in Tränen an seine Brust verbarg. Es dauerte nicht lange bevor die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht trockneten und er tat worum ihm Tony gebeten hatte. Etwas was er schon vor einer langen Zeit hätte tun sollen. Und so sagte er ihr es auch...

Ende

**Ü/N:** Ich mag das Kapitel total gern, aber ich hatte hier sehr viele Probleme bei der Übersetzung und habe einiges sehr frei übersetzt. Tausendmal Entschuldigung dafür.


	46. Jenny an Gibbs III

**Wortanzahl:** 286 Wörter

**Jenny an Gibbs III**

"Mach das nicht, Jen, mach das nicht." Gibbs sprach leise, aber ein Flehen war in seiner Stimme. "Stirb nicht."

Jenny hob ihren Kopf um in seine Augen zu sehen. "Dies kann ich nicht entscheiden Jethro..."

"Die Hölle kannst du." Er überprüfte wieder ihre Wunden und begann sie hochzuheben, aber er traf auf Widerstand.

"Zu gefährlich... du ... du wirst getroffen." Er duckte sich als er hörte wie die Kugeln begannen um sie herum abzuprallen. "Und tot bist du für mich nicht zu gebrauchen..." Sie begann heftig zu husten und Wut fing an Gibbs Augen zu füllen. Er drehte sich schnell um und begann seine Waffe abzufeuern, einen Mann niederstreckend, dann einen weiteren. Er stand vollkommen ungeschützt auf und lockte die anderen heraus, nur um einen nach dem anderen zu erschießen. Als die Schießerei zu ende war, sah er nieder um sie ein weiteres mal hochzuheben. Als er es tat, schaffte sie es ihren Kopf mit all der Kraft, die ihr geblieben war, hochzuheben um seine Lippen zu treffen. Er konnte sich nicht helfen als zurück zu küssen. Er fühlte ihren Körper zittern und rannte so schnell er kannte in Richtung des Autos. In der Mitte eines Schrittes fühlte er wie sie fest seine Hand drückte und hielt für einen Moment an um zu sehen wie sie ihre Augen schloss.

"Geh nicht Jen... nicht..."

Sie öffnete sie für ein letztes Mal und brachte ein Lächeln zustande. "Frage dich nicht Jethro... ich hatte ... und habe immer..."

Er sah wie sie ihren letzten Atemzug nahm und obwohl er verzweifelt versuchte sie zu retten, es war nicht genug. Und zumindest, er brauchte nicht länger darüber nachdenken. Sie liebte ihn und hatte es immer getan.

Ende


	47. Tony an Ducky

**Wortanzahl:** 390 Wörter  
**  
Tony an Ducky**

Ich erinnere mich das es bitter, bitterkalt in dieser Nacht war. Wir hatten gerade ein bemerkenswertes Gerichtsverfahren beendet, in dessen unsere Aussagen den Mann für eine lange Zeit hinter Gittern brachten. Wir planten ein Treffen in einer Bar downtown, die Abigail empfohlen hatte, nur er tauchte niemals auf. Es war eine fröhliche Zeit, aber irgendwie war sie ohne ihn verdorben. Ich rief ihn mehrmals an, aber ich zog den Schluss, dass er auf seine eigene Weise feierte. Immerhin war er ein Mann mit einem vielseitigem Geschmack. Ich habe nie realisiert, dass ein rücksichtsloser Betrunkener in dieser Nacht ihn uns rauben würde. Wie konnte ich ahnen, das mein Gespräch mit ihm vor ein paar Stunden der letzte Moment sein würde, den ich mit ihm teilen würde. Obwohl es sich ergab, dass es ein stolzer war...

_"Anthony, du musst wirklich nicht nervös sein."_

_"Einfach für dich zu sagen Duck ... mit Gibbs in Mexiko. Es war seit Monaten 'alle Augen auf Anthony DiNozzo.' Wenn wir diesen Fall verlieren, weil ich die Aussage vermassele, werde ich für immer als der Typ bekannt sein, der nicht in seine Fußstapfen treten konnte."_

_Ich richtete seine Krawatte und legte meine Hand unter sein Kinn. "Jethro wäre stolz darauf wie du dich zurechtfindest Tony, genauso wie ich. Nun geh dort heraus und mach sie fertig."_

_Er lächelte mich an und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Wette das du das nicht oft sagen kannst."_

_Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Erinnere dich nur mein Junge; Gibbs hätte dir nicht das Team gegeben, wenn er nicht sicher gewesen wäre das du es in dir hast. Und meiner Meinung nach hätte er keinen besseren Kandidaten wählen können."_

_"Danke Ducky... nichts ist so gut wie ein paar aufmunternde Worte um mein Ego aufzupuschen."_

_Ich brachte ein Lachen zustande. "Ein Ego, dass du zurecht verdient hast junger Mann, nun geh und mach mich stolz."_

_"Werd ich machen."_

Und so machte er es. Er machte einen Auftritt, die er stolz als eine oscarwürdige Leistung ausrufen würde. Er war so voller Leben und wenige Dinge im Leben sind so unfair als wenn ein junges Leben geraubt wird. Aber ach, wie ist das Leben in dieser Welt in der wir leben. Alles was wir tun können ist jeden Moment, den wir übrig haben, auszufüllen mit der Lebendigkeit und Vitalität wie die von Anthony DiNozzo.

Ende


	48. McGee an Tony III

**Ü/N: **ACHTUNG! Dies ist bisher das einzigste Kapitel, dass ein Rating zwischen T bis M verdient!

**Wortanzahl:** 336 Wörter  
**  
McGee an Tony III**

Ich kann die Momente in meinem Leben von denen ich wünschte ich würde mich niemals an sie erinnern an einer Hand abzählen. Und jetzt zähle ich diesen nun zu ihnen...

"Es ist nicht alles verloren McGee... wir helfen dir dies zu überstehen."

Timothy McGee stand mit seiner Pistole fest gegen seine Schläfe gepresst da. "Warum tun wir das was wir tun, Tony?"

"Weil es etwas bedeutet Bambino..."

"Es bedeutete ihr nichts."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Doch, tat es."

"Vergangenheitsform Tony, Vergangenheitsform." Er benutzte seine eigene Hand um sie gegen das nächstgelegene Ding, das er finden konnte, zu schlagen. "Es ist nun egal."

"Du willst dies nicht tun Bambino... bitte..."

Er sah mich an als hätte er keine Wahl. "Sag dem Boss, es tut mir leid, dass ich sie nicht retten konnte..."

"Nicht ... McGee ... Nicht..." Ich nahm einen Schritt in seine Richtung und schluckte hart. "Sie würde dies nicht für dich wollen, Mann."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Sie ist nicht hier... darum zählt ihre Meinung nicht... geh einfach Tony, ich will nicht das du dich hieran erinnern musst."

"Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen."

"Wirst du es dem Boss sagen? Wirst du ihm sagen, dass es mir leid tut?" Seine Hand begann zu zittern und ich konnte mich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern als ich so voller Angst war.

"Du kannst es ihm selbst sagen Bambino..."

"Nein... er hasst mich. Er sieht mir nicht einmal mehr in die Augen seit ... seit... seitdem ich versagt habe." Er ließ nun seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

"McGee... bitte..."

"Sag es ihm ... und sag meiner Schwester ... und meinen Eltern ... und Ziva ... und Ducky ... und dir Tony... es tut mir leid."

Ich hatte keine Antwort und bis heute frage ich mich was passiert wäre, wenn ich eine gehabt hätte. Der Schuss hallte für Sekunden in der Realität wieder, aber in meinen Gedanken hat er noch nicht gestoppt. Ich leitete jede seiner Entschuldigungen weiter, aber erst nachdem ich meine eigene weitergegeben habe.

Ende

**Ü/N:** Ich liebe dieses Kapitel! Es ist eins meiner liebsten! Vielleicht seht ihr dies ja ähnlich. :-)


	49. Ducky an Palmer

**Wortanzahl:** 296 Wörter  
**  
Ducky an Palmer**

"Oh Junge... oh du meine Güte ... ah... oje..." Palmer übte Druck auf die Wunde aus und begann schwer zu atmen, "Doktor Mallard? Halten Sie durch."

Ducky blickte hoch zu dem jungen Mann. "Das erinnert mich an die Zeit als ich während meines Aufenthaltes im Friedenskorp im Oberschenkel verletzt wurde ... es war sehr schmerzhaft ... tatsächlich sogar ähnlich wie diese..."

"Doktor, bitte, nicht jetzt." Palmer nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Wo sind diese verdammten Sanitäter, wenn man sie mal braucht?"

Doktor Mallard gelang ein Lächeln. "Beruhig dich mein Junge..." Als er sein letztes Wort beendet hatte, bemerkte er wie seine Atemzüge immer kürzer wurden. "Kannst du an die Kugel herankommen?"

Jimmy zog sein Hemd aus um den Verband auszuwechseln. "Die Kugeln stecken fest... nahe der vierten Rippe... ich komme nicht daran..."

Ducky fing an zu zittern und wusste, dass das Unvermeidliche kam. "Du wirst gut darin sein in dem was du tust... Ich ging ein Risiko mit dir ein, du weißt..."

Jimmy nickte. "Ich weiß... nur bleiben sie am Leben damit Sie sehen können wie gut ich wirklich sein kann... bitte?"

"Du warst immer so ein höflicher, junger Mann...", er schnappte ein weiteres Mal nach Luft. "Lass dich von Jethro nicht einschüchtern... im Herzen ist er wirklich ein Softie." Er schloss fest seine Augen und öffnete sie langsam zum letzten Mal. "Mach mich stolz."

Es dauerte nicht lange bist die Sanitäter ankamen, aber es war zu spät. Und als er die Reaktion auf Gibbs Gesicht sah, als er es ihm sagte, da wusste er genau dann, dass das was Ducky gesagte hatte wahr war. Er wusste auch das er jedes bisschen von dem, was er war, nutzen würde um den Wunsch seines Mentors zu erfüllen, egal was ihm im Wege stehen würde.

Ende


	50. Abby an Gibbs IV

**Wortanzahl:** 218 Wörter

**Abby an Gibbs IV**

Es dauerte nicht lange, dass er, nachdem er ihren Grabstein erreicht hatte, vor Trauer auf seine Knie fiel. Jeder hatte ihm erzählt das es einfacher werden würde und das mit jeden Tag der Schmerz sich mindern würde, nur es passierte nie. Er zog daraus den Schluss, dass sie entweder lügen oder das er die Art von Herz hatte, das nie verheilte.

Manche Tage waren besser als die anderen. An einigen Tagen erfüllte er die anstehenden Aufgaben mit Leichtigkeit, an anderen Tagen kannte er kaum in ihr Labor gehen. Ihr Labor. Niemanden sonst. An manchen Tagen vergeht eine Stunde ohne das er sich an sie erinnert, an anderen Tagen kann er seinem Team nicht in die Augen sehen. Er versprach ihr das ihr niemand weh tun würde und egal wie viele Tage vergangen waren, er würde sich niemals verzeihen, dass er sie enttäuscht hatte.

In manchen Nächten trank er sich selbst in den Schlaf, in anderen Nächten weinte er. In manchen Nächten saß er alleine da und sprach in die Luft, in anderen Nächten weinte er. In manchen Nächten verlor er sich selbst in Erinnerungen, in anderen Nächten weinte er.

Heute erinnerte er sich an ihre letzten Worte an ihn.

_"Bitte weine nicht..."_

Heute erinnerte er sich an ihre liebliche Stimme.

Heute weinte er.

Ende


	51. Gibbs an Tony VI

**Wortanzahl:** 381 Wörter

**Gibbs an Tony VI**

"Wir sind ein Team richtig?", brachte Tony dar als er durch die Trümmer nach Gibbs Hand griff. "Und du bist der Teamleiter ... also kein Teamleiter... kein Team. Einfachste Mathematik."

Er plapperte in sich selbst hinein als er all seine Kraft nutzte um Gibbs näher an sich zu ziehen. "Ich werde dich hier herauskriegen Boss... ich hab damals eine 1 in Mathematik in der High School bekommen." Er trat über einige Trümmerstücke und nahm einen hastigen Atemzug. "Mein Mathelehrer in der 10. Klasse, Mr. Springer, sagte ich hätte Buchhalter werden sollen..."

"Wette, du wünscht dir nun, dass du seinen Rat befolgt hättest, DiNozzo..."

Tony war so glücklich Gibbs Stimme zu hören, dass er diesen Kommentar gar nicht beachtete. "Boss... hey Boss... hör zu, du steckst fest..."

"Ach denkst du?"

"Aber ich werde dich da herausholen, verstanden?" Er hörte wie Gibbs aufstöhnte.

"Wie... wie ... planst du... das zu machen?"

"Ich mag dich lieber als du bewusstlos warst... spar einfach deine Kraft. Ich krieg das hin." Er beobachtete wie Gibbs langsam seine Augen schloss. "Hey jetzt, bleib bei mir, ich habe nur Spaß über die bewusstlos Sache gemacht..." Er griff wieder mit seinen Arm nach ihm und hörte wie sein Boss vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Er bewegte sich dann schnell beiseite als weitere Trümmerstücke anfingen herunter zu stürzen. "Whoa, das war knapp... okay Boss... kannst du dich bewegen?"

Er sah nur wie Gibbs langsam seinen Kopf schüttelte. Er versuchte seine Angst zu verstecken als er den Geräuschen des wackeligen Fundaments lauschte. "Null Problemo... okay Tony denk... was würde Magnum tun?"

Gibbs fing an heftiger zu stöhnen und griff nach Tonys Hand. "Du bist nicht Magnum..."

Tony griff fest seine Hand. "Ja, glaub mir; ich werde jeden Tag daran erinnert..."

"Du bist... du bist besser..."

Tony sah sich um nach einer Lösung um als das Gespräch fortgesetzt wurde. "Besser als Mag? Bitte Boss... versuch nicht mir zu schmeicheln... nicht jetzt. Ich hab uns in dieses Schlamassel gebracht."

"Dann verschwinde... alleine... meine Beine... werde nirgendwo hingehen..." Er verfiel in einen Hustenanfall und sein Griff um Tonys Hand begann sich zu lockern.

"Keine Chance Boss... erinnerst du dich an die einfache Mathematik? Kann dich nicht verlieren... wir wären kein Team mehr."

Gibbs kämpfte darum seinen letzten Atemzug zu nehmen.

"Dein Team..."

Ende


	52. McGee an Abby III

**Wortanzahl:** 186 Wörter

**McGee an Abby III**

"Ich bin hier Tim..." Abby griff durch das Glas und nahm seine Hand. "Ich bin hier."

Sie versuchte das Blut, dass sie sah, zu ignorieren und sich nur auf seine Augen zu konzentrieren. "Habe ich dir jemals gesagt wie schön deine Augen sind, McGee? Wenn nicht tut es mir leid... aber ich sag es dir jetzt, okay? Darum halt sie offen..." Er konnte nicht sprechen und tat nur das worum sie gebeten hatte. "Da, du machst es... gut... halt sie einfach offen. Irgendwelche Leute haben Hilfe gerufen, darum wird sie schnell hier sein um dich herauszubekommen. Dann können wir zusammen Abendessen gehen wie wir es geplant haben, okay?" Sie hob seine Hand um ihre Lippen zu treffen und küsste sie sanft. "Halte sie einfach nur offen für mich... bitte... sieh mich einfach nur an... hör nicht auf mich anzusehen Tim..."

Bis zum heutigen Tag, wann immer sie am Unfallort vorbei geht, stellt sich ihr Geist seine Augen vor... und sie erinnerte sich an diese einsame Träne, die sie beobachtet hat ,wie sie gefallen war, bevor sie sich schlossen.

Ohne ein Lebewohl.

Ende


	53. Ducky an Gibbs IV

**Wortanzahl:** 143 Wörter

**Ducky an Gibbs IV**

Es war chaotisch, als sie die Autopsie betraten und Gibbs eigene Angst wurde Realität als er seinen Freund am Rand des Todes sah...

"Oh Jethro... wusste du kommst..."

"Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, Duck. Sie wollten mich nicht ins Gebäude lassen."

"Ich finde das schwer...", er hustete heftig. "Zu glauben."

"Glaub es." Gibbs griff über ihn um seine Wunden komplett aufzudecken. "Bringt eine verdammte Bahre hier herüber!"

Ducky starrte unverwandt hoch zu seinen Freunden und schaffte ein schiefes Lächeln. "Dies erinnert mich an die Zeit..."

Gibbs beobachtete wie das Gesicht seines Freundes jeglichen Ausdruck verlor und wusste genau dann, er war zu spät. Zu spät um ihn zu retten, zu spät um zu tun was er versprochen hatte und zu spät um die letzte Geschichte seines Freundes, die er jemals teilen würde, zu hören...

Ende


	54. McGee an Gibbs III

**Wortanzahl:** 317 Wörter

**McGee an Gibbs III**

_Eine Kraft so viel stärker als ich reißt mich zu Boden. Ich schlug meinen Kopf durch den Aufprall auf den Boden und streckte meine Hände in die Luft für jemanden, der mir hilft. Es dauert einige Zeit bevor irgendjemand kommt. Ich bin nicht sicher wie lange, aber nicht bald genug damit sie mich retten können. Ich kann es auf ihren Gesichtern sehen._

_Tony sieht beinahe traurig aus. Als ob er versuchen würde gleichmütig im Angesicht der Angst zu bleiben; aber er ist zu Tode erschrocken. Komm schon Tony, reiß dich zusammen. Das ist was du mir sagen würdest._

_Ziva versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen. Es tut weh, aber ihr Versuch ist rührend. Vielleicht mehr Hilfe? Oder Gibbs? Natürlich, der Boss würde mich retten... er hat immer eine Lösung. Vielleicht werde ich doch nicht sterben..._

_Ich will sprechen, aber ich kann nicht... ich starre nur Tony an, dann Ziva, dann in den Himmel. Vielleicht wäre jetzt eine gute Zeit meinen Frieden mit Gott zu machen? Aber nicht, wenn Gibbs kommt... weil Gibbs würde mich retten. Beeil dich Boss, mir wird kalt._

_Tony und Ziva bewegen sich schnell zur Seite und ich sehe ihn. Dort war er, alles würde nun gut werden. Er greift nach meiner Hand und legt seine Hand auf meine Stirn._

"Ruhig Tim... bleib einfach nur ruhig."

_Ruhig? Kein Problem. Du bist hier Boss. Du rettest mich._

"Helft mir ihn zu bewegen."

_Ja... bewegt mich. Das wird helfen. Bringt mich zu einem Auto. Bringt mich in ein Krankenhaus._

"Bleib bei uns Tim."

_Mach ich Boss... aber beeilt euch, es wird schwieriger meine Augen offen zu halten. Beeilung._

"Er wird schwächer... wo zur Hölle sind sie?"

_Schwächer? Ich kann nicht schwächer werden Boss... du bist hier... ich kann nicht sterben ... du ... du kannst..._

"Rette mich..."

Und es sind diese beiden letzten Worten die Gibbs in den kommenden Jahren verfolgen werden.

Ende


	55. Ziva an Tony V

**Wortanzahl:** 290 Wörter

**Ziva an Tony V**

Anthony DiNozzo fand jedes Mal keine Worte, wenn ihn jemand fragte "Wie geht es dir?" Es passierte an die zwanzig Mal am Tag und alles womit er antwortete war ein ausdrucksloses Starren. Seit...

"Halte nur durch Ziva... ich hab dich..." Tony hob sie hoch und tat sein Bestes um seine Bewegungen abzufedern als er mit ihr rannte. "Halte durch." Er benutzte sein Knie um sie zu stützen als er schnell die Beifahrertür öffnete und sie hinein legte. Bevor er auf die andere Seite rannte, küsste er schnell ihre Stirn. "Verlass mich ja nicht, David."

Während der Fahrt hatte er mit einer Hand das Lenkrad umklammert und die andere um ihre linke Hand. Ausnahmsweise mal kümmerte er sich nicht um das Blut, dass Flecken auf dem Polster zurückließ oder die Angst, dass er seinen Boss enttäuschte... alles was zählte war sie.

"Beinahe da Ziva... stirb ja nicht..."

Sie legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und gab ihr Bestes um zu lächeln. "Warum... hast du Angst was Gibbs mit dir machen wird?"

Tony schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein... ich habe Angst davor was der Verlust von dir mit _mir_ machen wird..."

Für ein paar Augenblicke war es still und der Griff zwischen ihren Händen wurde fester. "Aber nein Anthony DiNozzo... du sorgst dich..."

"Mehr als du denkst... bleib einfach nur am Leben so das ich es mit dir teilen kann, okay?"

Sie nickte als die Kraft zu Sprechen sie plötzlich verließ. Sie kämpfte darum am Leben zu bleiben unter der Voraussetzung seines letzten Wunsches, aber sie fand sich selbst dabei wieder wie sie den Kampf verlor. Als sie um ihre letzten Atemzüge kämpfte, streckte sie ihre Hände aus und griff seine Hand mit ihren beiden. "Ich liebe dich auch..:"

Ende

**Ü/N:** Zuerst mal Entschuldigung, dass es solange kein Update gab, aber RL nimmt mich im Moment vollends ein. Weiters hatte ich ein paar Probleme mit diesem Kapitel. Darum verzeiht bitte etwaige Satzstellungen, die sich seltsam anhören.


	56. Tony an Gibbs V

**Wortanzahl:** 217 Wörter

**Tony an Gibbs V**

Gibbs rannte. Schnell. Schneller als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Gibbs schrie. Laut. Lauter als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. "Tony!"

Er kniete schnell nieder und wiegte seinen Senior Agent in seinen Armen. Er begutachtete die Wunden und sah wie das Blut seinen Weg das Kinn herunter sickerte. Dieses Mal war Gibbs zu spät gewesen, sie alles waren es gewesen. Dieses Mal waren Tonys neun Leben aufgebraucht.

"Es tut mir Leid, DiNozzo... ich hätte..."

"... Schwäche..."

Es war Teil einer Regal, die Gibbs sein ganzes Leben befolgt hatte. Teil von Etwas das er Tony eingeflößt hatte. Aber mehr als das war es das Fehlen an Stärke, die seinen Agenten verlassen hatte.

"Nicht zwischen Freunden.", schränkte Gibbs ein als würde er einige nachhaltige Weisheiten vermitteln vor ihrem unvermeidlichen Abschied.

"...Freunde?"

Könnte Tony denken, dass sie keine Freunde waren? Nur Arbeitgeber und Untergebener? Nein. Er wusste es. Oder nicht?

"Nein.", erwiderte Gibbs fest und sah wie Tonys Augen glasig wurden und ein Seufzen seinen Lippen entwich, bevor er seinen Satz beendete. "Familie."

Tonys Augen trafen plötzlich Gibbs Blick. "... Dad?"

Gibbs kämpfte ein Schluchzen nieder und nickte herunter zu ihm bevor er seinem letzten Atemzug lauschte. "Sohn."

Und Gibbs weinte. Hart. Härter als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Ende


	57. Gibbs an Tony VII

**Wortanzahl:** 401 Wörter

**Gibbs an Tony VII**

"Erzählen Sie mir davon..."

_Ich schloss meine Augen, aber ich wollte mich nicht erinnern. Es ist als wäre es nie passiert. Gibbs ist nicht gestorben, er konnte nicht sterben. Er hätte genauso gut Superman selbst sein können. Aber ich denke selbst er hatte eine Schwachstelle.___

_Aber was Gibbs tötete, war nicht Kryptonit. Ich war es.__  
_  
"Versuchen Sie es und erinnern Sie sich..."

_Ich wollte mich nicht erinnern. Habe ich das noch nicht deutlich gemacht? Ich schloss wieder meine Augen um die Illusion aufzubauen, dass ich es versuchte, aber ich tat es überhaupt nicht. Einfach zu verdammt schmerzhaft. Warum besteht jeder darauf, dass es helfen wird, wenn ich mich erinnere? Sie waren nicht dort, sie wussten es nicht.__  
_  
"Es war nicht Ihre Schuld. Ihr Boss hat seine eigene Entscheidung getroffen."

_Ja? Nun, das machte ich auch. Wenn ich nicht einen direkten Befehl missachtet hätte, wäre ich nicht hier und er wäre nicht für mich gestorben. Wie kann das kein Grund sein sich nicht erinnern zu wollen? Lasst mich einfach nur in Ruhe.__  
_  
"Es wird dazu beitragen die Schuld zu mindern."

_Was ich fühle, kratzt nicht einmal an die Oberfläche von Schuld. Sie haben keine Ahnung wie viel dieser Mann mir bedeutet hat. Wenn jemand den du liebst für dich stirbt... wegen etwas was du getan hast... dann können Sie mit mir sprechen...__  
_  
"Ich weiß wie sie fühlen."  
_  
__Tun Sie?_

"In 'Nam nahm mein CO zwei Ladungen für mich in die Brust, als ich nach einem direkten Befehl erstarrte. Ich bin nicht einmal zusammengezuckt, so schnell passierte es. Aber als es vorbei war, konnte ich kaum anerkennen, dass es passiert war, weil die Schuld viel zu sehr weh tat... aber mit der Zeit heilte es. Ich konnte es nie vollständig vergessen, aber ich erinnerte mich... und das Erinnern ist ein großer Schritt vorwärts Agent DiNozzo."

_Ich tue alles um dies zu überwinden.__  
_  
"... dann starrte er hoch zu mir... beinahe als täte es ihm leid... als wäre er nicht enttäuscht..."

"Dann was..."

"Dann hat er..." Ich hob meine Hand und schlug meinen Hinterkopf um es zu demonstrieren.

"Und was bedeutete das Ihnen?"

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Das er will, dass ich weitermache..."

"Sind sie dafür bereit?"

_Ich blickte aus das Fenster in den Himmel und flüsterte mir selbst und in einer sonderbaren Art und Weise Gibbs zu..._ "Ich glaube ich bin Superman... Ich glaube ich bin es."

Ende


	58. Jenny an Gibbs IV

**Wortanzahl:** 217 Wörter

**Jenny an Gibbs IV**

Gibbs griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie hinter einer Deckung. "Ruhig ..." Er kniete nieder und untersuchte die Wunden sorgfältig, bevor er das Feuer erwiderte und sein Ziel traf. Er griff nach seinem Handy und wählte rasch. "Agent getroffen ... 243 Hampton ... in den Rücken..." Er warf es weg und kümmerte sich so sanft wie es ihm möglich war um sie. "Die Weste passte heute nicht zu Ihrem Outfit, Direktor?"

Sie versuchte zu lächeln. "Ein Feuergefecht... war nicht in meinen Zeitplan ..."

Er platzierte Druck auf die beiden Wunden, die am schwerwiegendsten aussahen. "Da fragt man sich wie die Zeit vergeht..."

Jen rang nach Atem. "Sehr poetisch Jethro ..."

"Versuche es gar nicht zu sein, Jen... Ich versuche nur dich am Leben zu erhalten..." Sein Herz hätte genauso gut außerhalb seiner Brust sein können als er sah wie sie ihre Augen öffnete und schloss. "Hey... bleib hier bei mir..." Als er sah wie sich ihre Augen ein weiteres Mal schlossen, lehnte er sich vor und wiegte sie an seiner Brust. "Mach das nicht Jen..." Sie schaffte es zwei Worte herauszubringen, bevor sie ihre Augen zum letzten Mal schloss. Und es waren diese zwei Worte, die fortsetzen würden das zu brechen was von seinem Herz übrig geblieben war.

_"Wenn nur..."_

Ende


	59. Tony an Gibbs VI

**Wortanzahl:** 146 Wörter

**Tony an Gibbs VI**

Er lief an die Seite seines Agenten und nahm ihm schnell in die Arme. "Stirb und ich werde dich selbst töten."

Tony versuchte zu lächeln und fast wünschte er sich, dass er es könnte. "Solch ein Sch-sch-scherzbold bist du, Boss..."

Er hielt seine Hand über die Wunde und beobachtete wie das Blut durch seine Finger rann.

"Sehe ich aus als würde ich scherzen?"

Tony hob seinen Kopf etwas und hustete heftig. "Nein... nein, siehst du nicht."

"Gut." Er blickte sich um. "Ich werde dich hier raus bringen."

"Du weißt, Boss..." Er nahm einen kurzen Atemzug. "Das erinnert mich an diesen Film...

"DiNozzo? DiNozzo? Tu mir dies nicht... wage es nicht..." Er schüttelte heftig seinen Körper und griff an seinen Nacken um keinen Puls zu finden. "... zu sterben."

Marines weinen vielleicht nicht.

Aber ein Marine tat es an diesem Tag.

Ende


	60. Abby an Gibbs V

**Wortanzahl:** 173 Wörter

**Abby an Gibbs V**

Jethro Gibbs war ein Mann der wenigen Worten, aber nun war er sogar ein Mann von noch wenigeren...

"Ich hatte Zeit Duck... Zeit ihr meine ganze Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Und ich sagte nichts."

"Es ist ein übliches Verhalten, Jethro, du warst unter Schock."

Gibbs schloss seine Augen und erinnerte sich.

_"Ich habe Angst."_

"Sie hatte Angst und ich konnte sie nicht beruhigen..."

_"Es tut weh..."_

"Ich tröstete sie nicht..."

_"Ich will nicht sterben..."  
_

"Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte..."

_"Ich liebe dich."_

"Ich sagte gar nichts."

Ducky griff nach ihm und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. "Wenn sie jetzt hier wäre, was würdest du sagen?"

Gibbs schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Sie ist nicht hier."

"Wenn sie hier wäre, Jethro... wenn sie es wäre."

Er schluckte schwer. "Ich würde sagen..." Er schloss seine Augen ein weiteres Mal und erinnerte sich wie er sie in seinen Armen wiegte. "Ich liebe dich auch Abs, oh Gott...", er begann leise in seine Hände zu weinen. "Ich liebte dich auch."

Ende


	61. Tony an Gibbs VII

**Wortanzahl:** 184 Wörter

**Tony**** an Gibbs VII**

Ich erinnere mich daran wie weh es tat. Ich erinnere mich daran wie heftig ich weinte. Ich erinnere mich an die Schuld, die mich weiterhin quält. Aber egal was ich tue, ich kann mich nicht an seine letzten Worte erinnern.

Ich erinnere mich daran die Schüsse zu hören. Ich erinnere mich daran zu rennen. Ich erinnere mich daran seine Hand zu halten. Ich erinnere mich an sein letztes Lächeln. Aber seine Worte?

Ich erinnere mich daran wie sehr ich vergessen will wie sehr es schmerzte, wie heftig ich weinte, die Schuld, die Schüsse, das Rennen, seine Hand, der Schmerz, sein Flehen, sein Lächeln...

Ich erinnere mich daran wie viel ich geben wollte um seinen Platz einzunehmen.

Ich erinnere mich daran wie sehr ich mir immer noch wünsche das ich es könnte.

Ich erinnere mich daran wie es sich anfühlt zu vergessen. Und wie es sich anfühlt sich zu erinnern.

Der Schmerz. Die Tränen. Die Schuld. Die Schüsse. Das Rennen. Seine Hand. Der Schmerz. Sein Flehen. Sein Lächeln.

Könnte es wirklich so einfach sein wie ich mich erinnere?

"Lebwohl Boss."

Ende


	62. Ziva an Tony VI

**Wortanzahl:** 319 Wörter

**Ziva**** an Tony VI**

"Das ist es nicht, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe..."

Tony zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie über sie. "Du hast dir deinen Tod vorgestellt?"

Sie nickte langsam. "Aber ich werde glücklich sterben..."

"Nichts dergleichen.", erwiderte er als er darum kämpfte die Blutung zu stoppen und sanft über ihre Hand strich. Als er es tat, nahm sie sie schnell und hielt sie fest; sprichwörtlich an ihr Leben klammernd. "Nicht gerade klug all deine Kraft zu nutzen um meine Hand zu brechen, Ziva..." 

Er beobachtete wie ihre Lippen versuchten zu lächeln, aber versagten. "Ich werde glücklich sterben..."

"Warum?" Er wandte endlich seine Augen weg von ihrer Hand in seiner und fuhr fort ihre Wunden zu versorgen.

"Ich werde sterben... dich rettend..."

"Ja, nun ja, hast du jemals daran gedacht wie schlecht ich mich danach fühlen werde?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich denke nicht, also denke nicht einmal darüber nach glücklich zu sterben... denke über glücklich leben."

Sie nahm einen langen, schwerfälligen Atemzug und ließ seine Hand los; nur um ihre auf sein Gesicht zu legen. Sie beobachtete wie sich seine Augen bei ihrer Berührung schlossen und lächelte schließlich. "Ich lebte glücklich ... mit dir... ich sterbe glücklich _mit dir_..."

Er sah zu wie ihre Augen anfingen sich zu schließen als er hoch griff um ihre Hand fest an sein Gesicht zu drücken. "Tu dies nicht, Ziva... Ziva!" Er kämpfte hektisch um sie zurück zu bringen, aber ihre Zeit war gekommen und gegangen.

Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihrem Körper lösen als er Augenblicke später neben Gibbs und dem Rest des Teams stand.

"Sie sieht beinahe glücklich aus Jethro...", kommentierte Ducky als er an ihnen vorbeiging; in einem vergeblichen Versuch Trost zu spenden. Doch konnte er nicht ahnen, wie viel dieser Kommentar für Anthony DiNozzo und dem schmerzlichen Bedauern bedeutete, dass er bereits begann zu fühlen. Und es für eine lange Zeit tun würde.

Ende

**Ü/N:** Irgendwie sind die Tiva-Kapitel verflucht. Nie bekomme ich die richtig hin. *sfz*


	63. Team an Gibbs

**Wortanzahl:** 481 Wörter

**Team**** an Gibbs**

Wenn alles gesagt und getan ist, könnte jemand ein Buch über all die Lebewohls schreiben, die ich niemals die Chance hatte zu geben. Zwei werden mich weiterhin verfolgen und werden es für den Rest meines Lebens. Ich war tausend von Meilen entfernt und meine Familie wurde mir ohne mein Wissen geraubt. Aber war dieses Mal irgendwie anders, weil ich nur hundert Meter entfernt war anstatt von tausend? Oder wird dies das dritte Lebewohl werden, dass mich in meinen wachen Gedanken verfolgen wird. Immerhin, aller guten Dinge sind drei.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Sie sind fort, Jethro."

Drei einfache Worte, die aus irgendeinem Grund zu schwer für mich zu begreifen waren. "Was?"

"Es gab eine Explosion. Ich war gerade angekommen als es passierte. Es tut mir so leid."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf als ich diese ganze Sache abwies. "Nicht möglich, Ducky."

"Ich fürchte doch mein Junge."

Ich sah Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen bildeten, und fuhr fort meinen Kopf zu schütteln als ich hinter mir etwas suchte um mich zu stützen. "Alle von ihnen?" Ich sah ihn nicken, aber ich wollte es nicht glauben und denke ihre Namen zu sagen wird helfen es real zu machen. "DiNozzo? McGee? David?" Ich sah ihn wieder nicken und die Tränen, die sich bildeten, zeigten sich schließlich auf seinem Gesicht. Meine Gedanken wandten sich plötzlich Abby zu und er erwähnte, dass er ihr es nicht erzählt hatte. Ich zeigte ihm, dass ich ihm nach unten folgen würde, aber davor erschien Jenny vor mir.

"Wir haben bisher keine Spuren. Aber DiNozzo war fähig ein paar letzte Worte herauszubekommen vor der Explosion."

Ich wartete darauf, dass sie fortfuhr, aber versuchte mich darauf zu konzentrieren weiter ruhig ein und aus zu atmen. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog ein Tonbandgerät heraus. Ich konnte die Stimmen heraus hören, als ob sie hier bei mir wären...

_"Eine Bombe Tony..._

_"Bambino, bring sie nach draußen... bring alle Zivilisten nach draußen..."  
_

Ich wollte lächeln bei Tonys Tapferkeit, aber schnell erinnerte ich mich, dass ich nie wieder die Chance hätte ihm mitzuteilen wie stolz ich auf ihm war. Wie stolz ich auf sie alle gewesen war.

Als sie das Band stoppte, nahm ich es von ihr und legte es in meine Tasche, bevor ich mich in Richtung des Fahrstuhls wandte. "Danke Jen."

"Sie waren gute Agenten, Jethro. Du solltest stolz sein."

Ich nickte in Zustimmung mit ihr und deutete ihr, dass ich und Ducky etwas hatten worüber wir uns kümmern mussten. Ich erkannte die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen und sah wie sie in Verständnis nickte, bevor ein weiteres Stück mein Herzens für immer brach...

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

So, das war der Tag an dem ich eines weiteren Lebewohls beraubt wurde... der Tag an dem mir meine Familie wieder einmal ohne mein Wissen gestohlen wurde ... und der Tag an dem mein Team die Helden wurden, von denen ich wusste, dass sie es waren...

Ende


	64. Abby an Tony II

**Wortanzahl:** 241 Wörter

**Abby**** an Tony II**

"Er hat seit Tagen mit niemanden mehr gesprochen." Ziva beobachtete Tony von McGees Schreibtisch aus und sah zu wie ein ebenso schweigsamer Gibbs das Großraumbüro betrat und vor Tony zum stehen kam.

Er legte ein kleines Stück Papier vor ihm hin, bevor er hinter seinen eigenen Schreibtisch schlüpfte. Einige Momente später stand Tony auf und ging zur Vorderseite von Gibbs Schreibtisch um danach dahinter zu gehen. Zentimeter vor Gibbs ging er auf seine beiden Knie und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Es tut mir so leid, Boss, so leid."

Gibbs drehte seinen Stuhl und legte seine Arme unter Tonys um ihn aufzuhelfen. "Entschuldige dich nicht, Tony..."

"Aber Abby ist tot und es ist meine Schuld, Gibbs... du solltest mich hassen." Er legte den Zettel nieder. "Du solltest mir nicht sagen, dass es okay ist oder mir vergeben... du solltest mich hassen."

Gibbs griff nach ihm und hielt Tonys Gesicht in seinen Händen um ihn zu beruhigen. "Was waren ihre letzten Worte, DiNozzo?" 

Er schluckte schwer und schloss seine Augen als er sich erinnerte. _"Ich liebe euch Jungs..."_

"Und weißt du was sie genau jetzt tun würde, Tony?" 

Er nickte, aber hätte niemals erwartete was als nächstes passierte. Er sah zu wie Gibbs Tim und Ziva bedeutete näher zu kommen und langsam, aber sicher umarmten die Vier sich. Und es versicherte sie irgendwie, dass sie durch diese vier einfachen Wörter, die sie ihnen zurückgelassen hatten; alles ertragen würden können...

Ende


	65. Tony an Gibbs VIII

**Wortanzahl:** 312 Wörter

**Tony**** an Gibbs VIII**

"Wie viel Zeit?", schrie Gibbs Tim an; welcher angestrengt einen Monitor anstarrte.

"Zwei Minuten... vielleicht drei Boss...", brüllte er zurück und begann lautlos zu beten. "Er wird es nicht schaffen, oder?"

Gibbs ignorierte den letzten Satz und hob sein Telefon an sein Ohr. "DiNozzo?"

Tony bemerkte, dass Gibbs Stimme leise war; was niemals ein gutes Zeichen war. "Dies ist es, nicht wahr?"

Gibbs räusperte sich in einem schwachen Versuch seine Gefühle zu verstecken. "Haben eine Minute oder so..."

Er schloss seine Augen und blickte auf den Sprengstoff und die Kabel, die ihn umgaben. "Ich wusste, ich hätte mir heute frei nehmen sollen..."

"Nun ist nicht die Zeit für Witze, Tony..."

Er kämpfte gegen seine Gefühle, genauso wie er wusste das Gibbs es tun würde. "Für was ist es den eine Zeit, Boss?"

Gibbs schluckte schwer und ignorierte den bittenden Ton in der Stimme seines Senior Agenten. "Lebewohls." 

"Ja, war niemals so gut in diesen..."

"Ich ebenfalls nicht..." Seine Brust füllte sich mit Schmerz als er sah wie McGee ihm einen Countdown gab. "Tony, hör zu, es tut mir lei-"

"Tu es nicht, Boss. Nicht deine Schuld. Nur, uh, sag Bambino er soll sich zusammenreißen und gib Ziva und Abby einen dicken Kuss von mir... ihr werdet okay sein..."

Gibbs sah hoch um zu sehen wie Tim zwei Hände hoch hielt und Finger für Finger senkte. "Nein, werden wir nicht..."

Tony schaffte ein Lächeln als er wusste das die Minute bald vorbei sein würde und sagte den einen Satz von dem er wusste, dass Gibbs ihn sagen wollte, aber nicht konnte. "Ich liebe dich auch, Boss."

Als die Tage, Monate und Jahre vergangen ... verfolgte Gibbs ein Gedanke. Warum hatte er es nicht gesagt? Warum konnte er es nicht sagen? Bis zum heutigen Tage wusste er es nicht und er wunderte sich, ob er es jemals tun würde.

Ende

**Ü/N:** Oh Gott, ich hab so beim übersetzen geheult. Okay, es ist Vater-Sohn/Freundschaft, aber lieber Scholli. Als Slasher MUSSTE ich dieses Kapitel als Slash deuten. Einfach wundervoll. *sniff*


	66. Abby an Gibbs VI

**Wortanzahl:** 210 Wörter

**Abby**** an Gibbs VI**

Er streichelte ihr mattes Haar als er flehte...

"Bitte... bitte Gott, nein..." Er sah herunter, weg vom Himmel und zwang seine Augen offen zu bleiben. "Abs, kannst du mich hören?" Er beobachtete wie ihre Lippen sich teilten, aber ihre Augen blieben geschlossen.

"G-G-Gibbs?"

"Ja", er schluckte schwer. "Ich bin es kleines Mädchen ... du wirst wieder okay..."

"Mir ist k-k-kalt..."

Er konnte sie nicht bewegen, aber schnell zog er seinen Mantel aus und deckte sie zu. Er rückte näher an sie heran und drückte ihre Hand. "Besser?"

"MmmHmmm..." Ihre Augen blieben geschlossen als er fortfuhr ihr Haar zu streicheln.

"Du hast Angst..."

Gibbs schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ha! Hast du mich jemals zuvor ängstlich gesehen Abs?"

"Deine Hand... sie zittert..."

Er sah herunter und erkannte das sie recht hatte. Es war dann als sie seine Hand drückte mit all ihrer Kraft, die sie hatte, und als der Griff sich lockerte, öffnete sie endlich ihre Augen. "Hab keine Angst..."

Als ihre Hand schlaff wurde und ihre Augenlider sich für ein letztes Mal schlossen, Angst haben kratzte nicht einmal an die Oberfläche seiner Gefühle, die er begann zu fühlen. Und als er vor Trauer über sie zusammen brach, verließ er sie mit einem sanften Kuss. "Bye, kleines Mädchen."

Ende


	67. Tony an Ziva II

**Wortanzahl:** 248 Wörter

**Tony an Ziva II**

"Nein, wirst du nicht.", erwiderte Ziva schnell, während sie schnell einen Verband auf seine Wunde legte und Druck ausübte.

"Ja..." Er hustete heftig. "Werde ich." 

"Nein, wirst du nicht." Sie übte mehr Druck aus. "Du wirst nicht sterben, Tony."

Er schluckte etwas von dem Blut das seine Kehle herunter tropfte. "Ich ... will nicht..."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn und beugte sich näher. "Ich werde das nicht zulassen."

"Ich wusste es...", schaffte er heraus zu bringen, bevor er vor Schmerz zusammen zuckte.

"Wusstest was?" 

"Du ... s-s-sorgst dich."

Er fing an zu zittern kurz nachdem er seinen Satz beendet hatte und sie rückte schnell näher an ihn heran. "Habe ich immer, Tony."

Er schaffte ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er seine Hand hob und sie auf ihren Hinterkopf legte. "Gönne einen Kerl... einen letzten Wunsch."

Sie erlaubte es ihm sie näher heran zu ziehen; trotz ihrer Vorbehalte. "Du wirst nicht sterben... ich werde mich um dich kümmern. Glaubst du das?"

Er versuchte zu nicken, aber er brauchte alle seine Kraft um ihre Lippen näher an seine zu bringen. "Ich möchte..."

Sie wusste, dass er nicht ihre Frage beantwortete und entschied ihm zu geben was er wollte. Zärtlich traf sie seine Lippen und konnte beinahe fühlen wie die Kraft ihn verließ. Als sie sich trennten, wusste sie irgendwie das es vorbei war. Und es war dann als sie realisierte das kein anderer lebender Mann sie jemals genau so küssen würde wie er.

Jemals.

Ende


	68. Gibbs an Team

**Wortanzahl:** 201 Wörter

**Gibbs an Team**

Jeder andere Mann würde sich vor Schmerzen winden; vielleicht sogar schreien. Aber nicht Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Und nicht mit den Augen seines Teams, die auf ihn herunter starrten.

"Hilfe ist auf dem Weg, Boss." Tony drückte seine Hand beruhigend, bevor er versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen. "Mach nur nichts so was Dummes wie uns wegzusterben, okay?"

Gibbs Augen blieben weit geöffnet als er versuchte ihre Gesichter in sich aufzunehmen.

"Tony hat Recht, Boss. Nicht, dass du irgendwas Dummes tun würdest... weil das würdest du nicht. Aber wenn du es jemals getan hast, dann wäre jetzt hier zu sterben dumm." Tim schaffte es seine Augen auf alles zu fokussieren außer auf das Blut. Gott, es war so viel Blut.

Ziva war hektisch, aber doch ruhig als sie versuchte Verbände auf seine Wunde anzulegen. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, aber niemand konnte die Worte ausmachen außer Gibbs. Sie betete. Tony schloss seine Augen für ein paar Sekunden. Beinahe wie in einem vergeblichen Versuch das alles verschwinden sollte. Tim hatte beschlossen sich neben ihn hinzuknien und nahm mutig seine Hand.

Es war dann das Gibbs einen langen, schwerfälligen Atemzug nahm und es schaffte jeden in die Augen zu sehen. "S-s-semper Fi..." 

Ende


	69. Tony an Gibbs IX

**Wortanzahl:** 353 Wörter

**Tony an Gibbs IX**

"Ich bin nicht so gut in Abschieden. Und ich werde jetzt nicht damit anfangen." Gibbs Ton war hart und wenn Tony nicht so große Schmerzen haben würde, hätte er vielleicht Angst gehabt.

"Besser spät als nie Boss."

Seine Stimme war beinahe nur ein Flüstern und Gibbs war so dicht an ihn heran gekommen wie es ihm möglich war. "Halte einfach nur den Mund und überlasse mir das Sprechen, DiNozzo..."

Tony versuchte alles um zu lächeln. "Du... reden... ich dachte, ich sterbe, bevor ich das höre..."

Gibbs zuckte zusammen und erkannte den genauen Moment als der letzte Teil dieses Satzes von ihren Gedanken aufgenommen wurden. Kate war innerhalb eines Augenblicks tot gewesen. Kein Lebewohl. Er würde nicht noch einmal dieser Chance beraubt werden.

"Ich werde dich vermissen." Der Kloß, der sich in Gibbs Kehle entstand, bildete sich schneller als er es erwartete hatte, das er es würde und er schluckte schwer. "Du hast mein Leben verdammt viel einfacher gemacht... und verdammt viel schwieriger..." Er sah wie Tony ein kleines Lächeln zustande brachte. "Ich denke, wenn du nach da oben gehst..." Er deutete hoch in Richtung des sprichwörtlichen Himmels. "Dann kannst du vielleicht Shannon und Kelly erzählen wie sehr..." Dieses Mal ließ sich der Kloß in seinem Hals nicht erweichen und ein kleiner Schluchzer entwich ihm. Es war dann als er fühlte wie eine weiche Hand nach seinem Hinterkopf griff.

"Werde ich, Boss." Er nahm einen kurzen Atemzug. "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du Tränenkanäle hast..."

Gibbs war bemüht sich zu sammeln und gab ihm ein angestrengtes Lächeln. "Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich habe nicht mehr geweint, seit..." Er musste den Satz nicht beenden.

"Und du weinst für _mich_?"

Tonys Stimme wurde immer schwächer und leiser. "Kling nicht so überrascht..." Der Kloß in seinem Hals war wieder da; nur dieses mal war er in der Lage ihn zu bekämpfen. "Du bist Familie, DiNozzo."

Tony würde für sich selber geweint haben, wenn er es in sich gehabt hätte, aber so konnte er nur Gibbs Hinterkopf in der Hand halten bis es vorbei war; ihn zurücklassend mit einer simplen Bitte. "_Weine nicht_."

Ende


	70. McGee an Ducky

**Wortanzahl:** 266 Wörter

**McGee an Ducky**

"Wenn du so freundlich wärst am Leben zu bleiben, Timothy, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar."

Tim hatte gerade genug Kraft um zu lächeln. "Möchte dich nicht ... ent-t-täuschen."

Ducky hielt den Verband fest über der Wunde bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Mich enttäuschen? Unsinn, lieber Junge. Der einzige Weg mich zu enttäuschen wäre, wenn du einfach aufgibst. Und ich brauche es das du kämpfst, verstanden?"

Tim nickte langsam, bevor eine erneute Schmerzenswelle durch seinen Körper schoss. Ducky wiegte ihn näher an seinen Körper und wünschte sich mehr als alles andere, dass er mehr tun könnte. "Dies erinnert mich an meine Zeit damals in Afghanistan... ich behandelte einen jungen Burschen; um genau zu sein nicht viel jünger als ich selbst. Was ich noch sagen wollte, war er vielleicht auch ein oder zwei Jahre älter. Egal." Er blickte herunter um sich zu versichern das Tim immer noch nicht bewusstlos war. "Er hatte eine sehr schlimme Stichwunde und sprach natürlich kein Stück von Englisch. Darum musste ich ihm mit meinem Gesichtsausdruck beruhigen. Er musste einen Schimmer von Hoffnung in meinen Augen gesehen haben..." Er blieb für einen Augenblick still. "Siehst du ihn Timothy?"

Seine Augenlider begannen sich leicht zu schließen als der Arzt beinahe seine Antwort schrie. "Siehst du es Timothy? Tust du es? Bitte lieber Junge... sehe es." 

Tim war fähig seine Augen für ein letztes Mal zu öffnen und verließ Ducky mit einer Art beruhigenden Blick. Er hatte es gesehen, aber es war nicht genug. Es war dann als der Gerichtsmediziner in diesem Moment entschied; das er seine Redewendungen für die Toten behielt.

Ende


	71. McGee an Gibbs IV

**Wortanzahl:** 273 Wörter

**McGee an Gibbs IV**

"Wenn wir aus dieser Sache herauskomme, erinnere mich daran dich zu töten.", zischte Gibbs nur nachdem er McGee hinter Deckung gezogen hatte und seine Wunden begutachtete.

Tim war nicht mehr richtig beieinander, aber er konnte zumindest Gibbs Ton ausmachen. "S-s-sorry."

Gibbs schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte den fortgesetztem Schusswechsel zu lauschen. "Zeichen von Schwäche."

"Ich bin sch-schwach."

"Die Hölle bist du." Gibbs zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie sanft unter Tims Kopf. Dann legte er eine Hand auf seine Stirn. "Du bist nicht schwach McGee. Hörst du mich?"

"Nicht sch-sch-schwach. Verstanden, B-boss."

"Gut." Er fing an die Wunde zu versorgen als der Schusswechsel näher kommen zu schien. "Halte das hier fest McGee... halte nur fest." Er nahm Tims Hand und legte sie über den verrutschten Verband auf seinen Bauch, bevor er ihre Situation abwägte. Gibbs kehrte zurück zu dem schwachen Klang von Tims Stimme, immer und immer wieder einen Satz wiederholend.

"Ich bin nicht sch-schwach... Ich bin nicht sch-sch-wach..."

Gibbs legte seine Hand über Tims und übte mehr Druck aus. "Verdammt richtig Junge. Nun halte nur noch ein bisschen länger durch..."

"Ich bin nicht sch-wach... Ich bin nicht sch-schwach... Ich bin nicht..."

"Tim?" Gibbs lehnte sich schnell über ihn und schrie weiter. "Tim!" Er griff nach seinen Nacken um kein Leben zu finden und nach Minuten des Versuchens des Wiederbelebens, ließ er ihn gehen.

Tony war der Erste der an dem Schauplatz ankam. "Ist er?"

Gibbs nickte einfach nur, bevor er sich vom Boden löste. "Aber ich werde dir eins sagen, er ist nicht.." Er blickte herunter bevor er ihn mit seiner Jacke zudeckte.

"Was Boss?"

"Schwach."

Ende


	72. Tony an Gibbs X

**Wortanzahl:** 245 Wörter

**Tony an Gibbs X**

Es war etwas das er niemals miterleben wollte.

Aber du bekommst manchmal nicht das was du willst.

"Nein..." schien alles auszudrücken was in ihm gefangen war als er den Körper seines Agenten mit seinen Armen auffing.

"Ah...", schrie Tony vor Schmerz aus als er fühlte wie es ihn wie ein Feuer durchbohrte.

Gibbs legte ihm vorsichtig auf den Boden als er beobachte wie er sich vor Schmerzen wand. "Ruhig DiNozzo..."

Blut sickerte aus seinem Mund als er heftig anfing zu husten. "Werde ich sterben?"

Gibbs erwiderte schnell. "Ich weiß es nicht..." Er widerstand ihm eine Kopfnuss zu geben. "Verdammt DiNozzo... warum hast du das getan?"

"Konnte dich... nicht sterben lassen." Er schloss seine Augen für ein paar Minuten bevor Gibbs Schütteln ihn sie wieder öffnen ließ. "Abby würde mich töten..."

Gibbs lachte nicht; der Anblick des Blutes schürte seine Wut. "Versuch es und halte durch Tony..."

"Versuche es...", er legte seine Hand dorthin, wo Gibbs Druck ausübte. "Tut mir leid..."

"Nicht." Gibbs Bitte war einfach.

"... das du mich sterben sehen musst.", beendete er seinen Satz bevor er seine Augen schloss... nur alles Schütteln der Welt öffnete sie diesmal nicht wieder.

"DiNozzo!", schrie Gibbs; seine Hände übten mehr Druck auf seine Wunde aus. Es waren nur Sekunden, bevor er erkannte das es zwecklos war.

Es war dann als er nach ihm griff und eine weiche Hand auf seine Stirn legte... ein Wort leise wiederholend bis er nicht mehr konnte.

"Nein..."

Ende


	73. Tony an Gibbs XI

**Wortanzahl:** 359 Wörter

**Tony an Gibbs XI**

"Was sagen Sie da?"

Der Doktor schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid..."

Gibbs widerstand seine Wahl der Worte zu korrigieren und sah nur zu wie er wegging. Er schlüpfte in das Zimmer seines Agenten und saß still an seinem Bett mit seinen Händen zusammen gefaltet und den Kopf hängen lassend.

"Wünschte ich hätte die Worte DiNozzo...", seine Stimme zitterte, aber er fuhr fort. "Aber ich habe nicht..." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, aber bald fokussiert er wieder Tonys leblose Form. "Ich hoffe nur, du wusstest das, wofür ich nicht die Worte finde es zu sagen..."

Er legte eine sanfte Hand auf Tonys Stirn und schluckte schwer. "Stolz auf dich..." Er sah genau dann hoch um den Rest seines Teams herein drängen zu sehen. Abby an der Spitze.

Er konnte sie nicht aufhalten.

"Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein... nicht du... nicht du auch noch, bitte... Tony nicht..." Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und rollte sich neben ihn ein. "Du kannst mich nicht verlassen... du nicht auch."

Gibbs versuchte nicht sie wegzuziehen.

"Ich werde dich auch vermissen... du kannst nicht gehen... wer wird mit mir samstagnachts alte Filme sehen? Du kannst nicht gehen... ich liebe dich... du weißt das... ich weiß das du es weißt... bitte tu es nicht."

Gibbs kämpfte gegen seine Tränen als er zu hörte wie sie alles sagte von dem er wünschte, er könnte es sagen. Es dauerte nicht lange bevor sie sie von ihm loseisen mussten und Abschiede waren sinnlos. "Gibbs... er kann uns nicht verlassen."

"Er ist tot, Abs." Er drückte sie dicht an sich, einmal mehr nicht wissend was er sagen sollte.

"Nein..." Sie fuhr fort das zu leugnen von dem sie tief in ihrem Herzen wusste, dass es wahr war.

"Er wusste, dass du ihn geliebt hast, Abs..."

Sie löste sich von ihm und in einem Moment der Klarheit konnte er Trost spenden. "Er wusste, dass du ihn auch liebtest..."

Gibbs fuhr fort sie zu halten als er die Worte einsinken ließ ... sich erinnernd an die letzten Worte seines Senior Agenten an ihn, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug...

"Stolz auf mich Boss?"

Ende


	74. Tony an McGee V

**Wortanzahl:** 542 Wörter

**Tony an McGee V**

"Klappte bei Keanu Reeves...", witzelte Tony, während er sah wie sein Partner ihn wütend anstarrte.

"Dies ist kein Film... und du bist nicht Keanu Reeves!" Tim schrie fast als er versuchte die Wunden zu behandeln, die ihn anstarrten.

"Worte können verletzen..."

"So können es Kugeln.", schoss Tim zurück. "Nun hör auf zu reden."

Tony wölbte seinen Rücken als der Schmerz anfing zu zunehmen. "Du hast Recht... ich werde einfach nur hier liegen und es versuchen und über ergreifende letzte Worte nachdenken..."

McGee runzelte die Stirn. "Du wirst nicht sterben."

"Das ist gewöhnlich die Zeile, die kommt, bevor ich sie sage." Er schloss seine Augen. "Denke lieber schnell nach."

Tim bemerkte die Farbe, die anfing sein Gesicht zu verlassen. "Tony, du wirst kämpfen... komm schon."

"Genau jetzt... die Frau meiner Träume kommt heran gerannt... und ich gestehe meine unsterbliche Liebe..."

"Hör auf."

"Oder wenn ein Freund sich entschuldigt für das Unrecht, das er begangen hat...", er schluckte schwer. "Eins von beiden ist nicht so schlecht."

"Tony..."

"Shh", er hob seinen Finger hoch. "Lass mich das tun... es tut _mir_ leid McGee... du bist ein verdammt guter Agent... und du bist ein viel besserer Mann als ich es jemals sein könnte..."

Tim war still.

"Dies ist der Moment, wo du sagst... du vergibst mir Bambino."

"Nein."

"Du vergibst mir nicht?"

"Nein... ich sage das nicht... weil, dass bedeutet das ich glaube du wirst sterben... und das wirst du nicht, Tony. Ich werde das nicht zulassen."

"Schau? Das ist der Grund warum ich dich liebe, McGee... so viel Vertrauen..."

Tim bemerkte, dass die Blutung schlimmer wurde, aber er sagte nichts. "Es ist nicht so schlimm. Der Boss wird bald hier sein."

"Der Boss...", sagte Tony langsam als würde er es genießen. "Du wirst mich wirklich retten, McGee?"

Tim versuchte diese Rolle gut zu spielen. "Du zweifelst an mir, Tony?"

Tony durchschaute ihn, aber er schätzte den Versuch. "Besserer Mann als ich je sein könnte..."

"Sagtest das schon."

"Ich wurde angeschossen... gibt mir etwas Freiraum." Er fühlte wie Tränen sich in seinen Augen formten; seine harte Front bröckelte in Sekunden. "Mir ist k-k-kalt..."

Tim fing an sein Hemd auszuziehen und legte es über ihn, es so fest um ihn steckend wie er konnte. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über die Arme seines Partners und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. "Ruhig Tony... ich bin hier." Er spürte das Ende war nah und Angst durchfuhr ihn. "Dies ist, wenn ich sage, das ich dir verzeihe?"

"Das ... oder du wirst mich vermissen..." Seine Atem war nun kurz und er griff mit seiner Hand nach Tims um sie zu nehmen.

McGee hasste es wie schnell es passierte. "Ich kann nicht..."

"Nicht deine Schuld... McGee..." Er schluckte. "Tod ist hart zu besiegen..:"

"Nichts ist zu hart für dich Tony..." Er lächelte beinahe und langsam, aber sicher gab er auf. "Ich werde dich vermissen... so sehr."

Tony schaffte ein Lächeln als er seine letzten Atemzüge nahm. "Siehst du McGee?"

"Sehe was?"

"Du _hast mich gerettet..._"

Tim sah wie er sein Leben aushauchte und fuhr fort seine Hand zu halten bis Gibbs hinter ihm erschien. "Was ist passiert?"

McGee ließ die Hand seines Partners los und kümmerte sich nicht darum seine Tränen zu trocken. "Ich habe ihn gerettet."

Ende

**Ü/N:** OMG! Ich habe hier soooo geweint. Als McNozzo-Slasher musste ich es natürlich so deuten und hach, die verschiedenen Bedeutungen des "Retten" hier. Wahnsinn. Ich liebe dieses Kapitel. Hoffe ich stehe damit nicht alleine da und vielleicht könnt ihr mir ein kleines Review hinterlassen. Seht ihr das auch so? Und wie definiert ihr Tonys und McGees letzte Worte?


	75. Gibbs an Tony VIII

**Wortanzahl:** 623 Wörter

**Gibbs an Tony VII**

"Bleib hier", Gibbs Befehl war bindend und für eine Sekunde zögerte ich tatsächlich. Er gab mir schnell eine Kopfnuss. "Bleib."

Ich nickte, aber nahm seinen Arm kurz bevor er ging. "Wenn du nicht wiederkommst..."

Er ließ mich nicht ausreden.

"Ich komme wieder." 

Er hatte gelogen.

Es war eine volle Stunde bevor Verstärkung eintraf und ich aus meiner Position herauskommen konnte. Der Anblick seines Körpers traf mich bis ins Mark und plötzlich fiel es mir schwer zu atmen.

"Agent am Boden!", erschallte es um mich herum, aber ich wusste das es nutzlos was. Ich kniete nieder und stellte ihn mir mit geöffneten Augen vor...

"Ich hätte nicht zuhören sollen", ich lachte leicht, aber nur um den Schmerz zu verstecken, den ich fühlte. "Wenn es eine Zeit für mich gab nicht zuzuhören, dann wäre es jetzt gewesen, nicht?"

Er antwortete nicht.

Er konnte es nicht.

"Aber du hast mich gerettet." Ich fühlte die Tränen in meinen Augen aufsteigen, aber konnte mich so lange fassen um seine Hand in meine zu nehmen. "Danke Boss..." Ich ließ sie nur los als die Sanitäter kommen, nur um ihn Sekunden später für tot zu erklären. Wenn mein Herz schlug, ich konnte es nicht fühlen. Ich fing an rückwärts zu gehen, als würde dies es verschwinden lassen... Ich entkam nur ein paar Meter bevor sich Arme um meine Schultern schlangen.

"Tony, du bist okay. Danke Gott." McGee klang so erleichtert, aber er ahnte gar nichts. Es waren nur ein paar Momente bevor er seinen Körper bemerkte. "Oh Gott", er sah genau in meine Augen und wusste es innerhalb einer Sekunde. Er klang nicht mehr so erleichtert.

Ziva sah uns beide von der anderen Seite des Weges an und nahm den Anblick von Gibbs Körper stoisch in sich auf. Auf welch andere Weise könnte sie es auch tun? Nachdem sie ehrfürchtig ihr Lebewohl gesagt hatte, näherte sie sich uns, Tränen versteckt in ihren Augen.

So standen wir Drei da, als sie seinen Körper in die vertraute schwarze Tasche hoben und ihn wegtrugen. McGee weinte offensichtlich... Ziva bot ihre Hand in seiner Hand als eine Art Trost an.

Ich? 

Ich war glücklich genug ein- und ausatmen zu können, geschweige den eine Träne zu vergießen.

Was würde Gibbs tun, richtig?

"Wir müssen es ihr sagen", sagte ich einfach.

Die Beiden nickten und langsam, aber sicher gingen wir zu ihrer Wohnung. Kein Telefonanruf dieses Mal, ich habe dazugelernt bei Kate.

Sie öffnete die Tür und bei dem Anblick von uns begann sie ihren Kopf zu schütteln. "Was ist los?"

Ich versuchte nach ihr zu greifen, aber sie schob mich weg. Ich konnte keinen Satz formen, genauso wenig wie McGee. Gott sei Dank für Ziva.

"Abby", sie zögerte nicht, beinahe als hätte sie schon vorher Nachrichten wie diese übermittelt. "Gibbs ist gestorben."

Der Schrei, den ich als nächstes hörte, war etwas was für immer in meinem Geist verankert sein würde. Ich sah wie sie vor Trauer zu Boden fiel und fühlte mich hilfloser als jemals zuvor in meinem ganzen Leben...

Tim war verloren in seinen Tränen, aber er schaffte es immer noch eine weiche Hand auf ihren Kopf zu legen als sie weinte.

Ich nahm einen Platz neben sie ein, nahm sie langsam, vorsichtig in meine Arme. "Shhh", flüsterte ich durch einen Kuss auf die Seite ihres Kopfes. "Ich bin hier."

Sie konnte nicht sprechen.

Und würde es für Tage nicht.

Es war nur sie und ich als sie es endlich tat.

"Er liebte dich", sagte sie leise. "Das ist der Grund warum er starb."

Und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen, weinte ich.

Sie nahm mich in ihre Arme, ein starker Kontrast zu den Nächten davor.

Nichts würde jemals wieder das gleiche sein.

Und ich würde es genauso wenig sein.

Ende


	76. Tony an Gibbs XII

**Wortanzahl:** 176 Wörter  
_

**Tony an Gibbs XII**

Sekunden.

Waren alles was zwischen ihm und der Kugel, die seinen Agenten treffen, kamen.

„Ruhig..." Gibbs sprach leise, selbst als er nur noch schreien wollte.

Sekunden.

Bevor das Blut seines Agenten seine Hände bedeckte.

„Ich bin hier, DiNozzo..."

Sekunden.

Und sein Atem wurde flach.

„Mir ist ... kalt... Boss."

Sekunden.

Bevor Gibbs ihn in seine Arme hob und ihn dort hin- und herwiegte.

„Bleib bei mir, Tony."

Sekunden.

Und er konnte fühlen wie er ihm entglitt.

„DiNozzo!", er schrie nun. „Öffne deine Augen... sieh mich an..:"

Sekunden.

Bevor er es tat.

„Hab Angst..."

Gibbs schüttelte seinen Kopf und zog ihn dichter an sich. „Es ist gut... halte einfach durch..."

„_Du_ hast Angst, Boss?" Er schluckte. „Du klingst ... ängstlich."

Sekunden.

Und die Antwort spielte keine Rolle.

„Nein", wurde so viele Male mehr, als er zählen konnte, wiederholt und er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Körper in seinen Armen abwenden.

Sekunden.

„Wir sind hier, Boss... wie geht es ihm?" 

Gibbs erwiderte nichts.

Sekunden.

Bevor der Schmerz ohne ihn zu leben einsetzte.

Ende


	77. Gibbs an Abby III

**Wortanzahl:** 279 Wörter

**Gibbs an Abby III**

Eine Sekunde verging und da war er... vor dem Schützen stehend, den Lauf fest gegen seinen Bauch gedrückt ... ich hörte den Schuss und der Aufprall schob uns beide zurück. Ich stolperte während er seine Waffe zog und im Gegenzug schoss...

Es waren nur ein paar weitere Sekunden, bevor wir beide auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Er kniete auf einem Bein und legte seine Hand auf mein Gesicht.

"Bist du verletzt?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf bevor ich das Blut bemerkte, dass sein Hemd besudelte. Er ließ es mich nicht berühren.

"Ich sagte, bist du verletzt?"

"Nein", antwortete ich leise und es war wie ein Windhauch, der aus mir herausgerissen wurde. Dann sah ich einen Ausdruck der Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht bevor er nach Luft schnappte und zum zweiten Male zu Boden stürzte. "Gibbs!" Ich sagte seinen Namen, denn, was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen in so einem Augenblick wie diesen?

Ich legte eine Hand auf die Wunde oder zumindest dorthin wo ich dachte, dass sie war... Es gab so viel Blut.

Ich übte Druck aus und erwiderte seinen Blick. "Es ist alles okay... du wirst wieder okay sein..."

"Geht es dir gut?" 

Ich nickte langsam als er seine Hand ausstreckte, sie auf meine Wange legte und sich wiederholte. "Geht es dir gut?"

Ich bemerkte, dass seine Atemzüge immer kürzer wurden und die Angst, die in mir aufstieg, brach mit einem Schluchzen heraus. "Gibbs, bitte... du kannst mich nicht verlassen... bitte nicht..." 

Es war dann als er ein kleines Gibbs Lächeln zustande brachte und sich wieder wiederholte, nur dieses Mal nicht in Form einer Frage.

"Dir geht es _gut_..." 

Aber das würde ich nie wieder sein.

Ende


	78. Abby an Gibbs VII

**Wortanzahl:** 309 Wörter

**Abby an Gibbs VII**

Er fand es schwierig zu atmen als er sie festhielt und sein Blut durch seine eigene Kleidung sickerte.

"Ich hab dich, ich gehe nirgendwo hin... darum kannst du das auch nicht, verstehst du?"

Keine Antwort kam, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen sie zu schütteln. Darum drückte er sie enger an sich. Ihre Augen starrten ihn an...

Er sah Hoffnung in ihnen.

Er sah immer Hoffnung in ihnen.

"Du weißt, dass ich es nicht mag zu betteln... aber bitte Abs... bitte verlass mich nicht."

Tränen fingen jetzt an aus ihren Augen zu tropfen und er wischte sie mit Küssen von ihrer Wange. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich hab dich... ich bin hier..."

Nur dieses Mal war es nicht genug da zu sein.

Und der Schmerz ließ ihn dort bei ihr erstarren.

Es brauchte Tony, McGee, Palmer und Ducky um sie aus seinen Armen zu entreißen. Und selbst dann blieb er dort auf der kalten Straße, Blut bedeckte seine Kleidung und verfärbte den Schnee um ihn herum. Ziva war die erste, die ohne ein Wort, neben ihn Platz nahm. Ducky versuchte es als Nächster. Dann die anderen. Es erschien ihm wie Stunden bevor er blinzelte und selbst dann war seine Atmung immer noch nicht wieder normal.

Die Nacht kam und ging und immer noch blieb er dort. Seine Augen waren bar jeder Emotion.

"Es tut mir leid...", die Worte erschütterten die Gruppe als sie überlegten wie lange es her war das er gesprochen hatte.

Tony erwiderte leise. "Was tut dir leid, Boss?"

Langsam wandte er ihm seinen Kopf zu. "Sie sagte, es tut mir leid..."

Niemand sagte etwas.

Gibbs blickte herunter auf das Blut und schloss fest seine Augen, nur um sie mit einer einzigen Träne zu öffnen. Sie trocknete schnell im Wind...

Augenblicke später stand er auf, nur eine Sache wollend...

Sie festhalten.

Ende


End file.
